En busca de un futuro
by Tximeletta
Summary: Katara ha sufrido diversas desgracias desde que era muy pequeña pero está dispuesta a cambiar su vida y la de todos los que la rodean. Sin embargo, no será un camino fácil deberá aprender a confiar en otros y necesitará ayuda para hacer frente a los enormes imperios que amenazan con destruir todo a su paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **El rey del imperio del agua**

Tras las murallas de hielo duro y resistente se alzaba una gran ciudad bajo el nombre de Akabani. A simple vista era un lugar bello y paradisíaco donde cualquiera querría vivir para tener una vida confortable y normal llena de felicidad. El sitio adecuado para una familia.

Sin embargo, hacía ya años que sus habitantes no eran capaces de reconocer dicha felicidad, aquella por la que sus antepasados habían luchado y construido unas barreras tan gruesas que ni el mismísimo sol podía derretir. Fue concretamente en el momento en el que el rey de Akabani había decidido, muy egoístamente, que el poder estaba por encima del bienestar de los habitantes. Esto sucedió cuando el primer rey de la ciudad recién forjada no tuvo más remedio que dejar todo en manos de su único hijo; Uma

Uma nunca había demostrado demasiado interés en sus lecciones diarias, aquellas que le prepararían para ser un buen rey, para guiar a su pueblo a la prosperidad. Sin embargo, todo aquello poco le importaba y sus intenciones fueron bien claras cuando sus padres murieron y tuvo todo en sus manos. Una responsabilidad demasiado grande para un joven de apenas veinticinco años que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo.

Ya era libre para hacer lo que quisiera y ni siquiera el mejor consejero o el consejo de los sabios de la tribu del agua podían hacer nada para detener sus decisiones. Era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba su pueblo, sabía a la perfección las desgracias que se cernían sobre cada habitante, la pobreza, el malestar, la hambruna y las enfermedades. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que todo aquello solo era algo que debía sacrificar para después ser recompensado con algo mucho mejor. Por eso mismo siempre defendía que el sufrimiento de unos pocos estaba justificado si así podían lograr muchas más riquezas en el futuro.

Se había tomado la molestia de calcular minuciosamente hasta qué punto sufrían sus habitantes y realmente las cifras no le alarmaban. Solo los de la clase social más baja se quejaban de sus penurias pero en realidad no llegaban ni al treinta por ciento de la población. El resto nunca se habían quejado, y sinceramente poco le importaba cuando pensaba en todos los nuevos territorios a los que podría expandirse ahora que ya tenía todas sus tropas preparadas. Así eran las cosas. La nación del fuego había extendido su imperio recientemente conquistando una gran ciudad de la nación de la tierra y ellos no iban a ser menos. Ambos imperios; el de la tribu del agua del sur y el de la nación de fuego había firmado una tregua hasta haber reducido por completo a la nación de la tierra, después de aquello no sabrían qué pasaría pero hasta entonces ambos tratarían de conseguir tantos territorios como les fuera posible sin ponerse en el camino del otro.

Uma conciliaba el sueño sin pesares, su vida estaba llena de lujos que podía permitirse tantas veces como quisiera. Tenía mujeres, sirvientes, soldados, manjares, espectáculos y cualquier otra cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza y lo mejor de todo es que nadie podía arrebatárselo. Los pobres inconformistas si ya de por si no eran suficientes, entre ellos solo unos pocos tenían las agallas, la fuerza y la valentía suficiente como para acercarse al castillo a quejarse. El resto de habitantes lo respetaban y podía comprobarlo él mismo. Los nobles y adinerados apreciaban demasiado sus caprichos como para diferenciar entre lo que era justo para el pueblo y no. Estaba claro que ninguno quería desprenderse de sus acomodadas y lujosas vidas, lo que le daba mucha más ventaja. Prácticamente era intocable, al menos por su gente.

Además los pocos rebeldes que conservaban sus controles del elemento agua estaban en prisión por tratar de acercarse a él con malas intenciones. Aquello había servido de razón suficiente para prohibir el uso de cualquier control del agua dentro de todas las ciudades y pueblos que formaban el imperio. Estaba completamente seguro de que se había deshecho de todos los maestros y maestras del agua, y los pocos que pudieran quedar sueltos temían tanto perder sus vidas que nunca serían capaces de salir de las sombras y mucho menos de revelarse contra él. Le gustaba saber que él era el único capaz y a quien se le permitía valerse de su control del liquido transparente del que estaban rodeados y con el que estaban construidos todos los edificios.

Akabani era una ciudad muy especial y no solo por ser aquella en la que el rey vivía, sino por su cercanía con la tierra. Era un lugar que había sido construido básicamente sobre hielo artificial creado por un montón de maestros del agua hacía ya muchos años y que seguía manteniéndose de pie por mucho que pasara el tiempo. A la izquierda del castillo se extendía el resto del imperio hacia el polo sur. A su derecha, en cambio, se veía un frondoso bosque no muy lejos y algunos pueblos más que desde no hacía mucho formaban parte de la nación del agua.

Uma salió al amplio balcón tomando una gran bocanada de aire que amenazaba con irritar su garganta pero que era tan fresco que le hacía sentir enérgico. Ante él tenía una imagen preciosa de edificios que parecían de cristal, todos ellos pertenecientes a la clase alta, y más alejadas casas sencillas o iglús que también formaban parte de las vistas. Otro nuevo día acababa de empezar y estaba impaciente, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que varias de sus sirvientas entrarían por la puerta y comenzarían a vestirlo para que bajara a desayunar. Después, se tomaría su tiempo escuchando las últimas noticias de sus mejores consejeros y finalmente llevaría a cabo todos los preparativos para la reunión tan importante y decisiva que tendría al día siguiente.

Una joven muchacha se movía hábilmente entre la multitud haciendo que su vestido de tela celeste se alzara al vuelo. Llevaba un abrigo grueso de piel, el mismo que utilizaba siempre que salía a la calle. Todas las mañanas el mercadillo adornaba los caminos principales de la zona baja de Akabani, muy cerca de donde ella y su madre vivían.

Corría casi con desesperación al tiempo que trataba de recogerse correctamente el pelo en una trenza, era algo que su trabajo le exigía y no podía cometer ningún error. A pesar de su apuro por llegar cuanto antes a su destino su rostro no mostraba preocupación, en realidad todo aquello no le importaba, solo era parte de su supervivencia y una obligación con la que debía cumplir.

Tardó cerca de quince minutos corriendo cuesta arriba hasta el palacio principal del rey. Estaba decorado con columnas asombrosamente gigantes que lo mantenían en pie. Siempre le había fascinado su hermosura, el trabajo que los antepasados de su pueblo habían construido con sus propias manos. Era algo digno de admirar y que ella, personalmente, apreciaba desde lo más hondo de su ser. Un sentimiento totalmente contradictorio al que sentía por aquella sabandija que se aprovechaba de su pueblo, aquel hombre al que todos llamaban "rey".

Cruzó las grandes puertas de hielo con relieves que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, los guardias que encontraba allí cada mañana la saludaron como de costumbre antes de que entrara y subiera unas escaleras laterales. Se recordaba siempre a si misma que no debía subir por las principales, aquellas eran solo de uso privado para la realeza y todas sus visitas de gran importancia. Le parecía una estupidez, cada uno de los caminos escalonados llevaban al mismo lugar, solo que las que usaba el personal del castillo eran más recatadas.

Cuando se encontraba en el piso de arriba pasó un largo pasillo girando dos veces a la izquierda y entrando sin llamar a un cuarto que tenía la puerta de madera. Dentro, varias jóvenes parecieron aliviadas de verla.

-¡Katara! Menos mal que ya estás aquí. Ya es la hora, hoy también llegas tarde y sabes que no le gusta esperar- dijo la que parecía la más mayor de todas arqueando sus cejas. Se llamaba Kairi y siempre se portaba muy bien con ella, la trataba como a una hermana pequeña.

-Lo siento, he tenido problemas con…- trató de disculparse pero la otra joven la interrumpió con tono seca.

-Ahórrate las excusas. Sean cuales sean tus razones tienes que tener en cuenta que tus actos nos perjudican a todas, así que intenta que no vuelva a suceder. Katara la miró unos segundos para apartar la vista justo después. Sagara solía ser muy dura con ella, algo que no pegaba con su dulce rostro angelical y su corta edad, si mal no recordaba debía tener quince años, solo uno más que ella.

-Ya lo sé, no volverá a pasar.- contestó ella acabando de vestirse con los uniformes que tenían que llevar cuando trabajaran allí: Las tres vestían unos vestidos largos azules hasta los tobillos, eran gruesos y calentitos, sobre ellos tenían un delantal blanco y todas debían llevar el pelo recogido.

-Bueno, si ya estás lista será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes a los aposentos del rey- propuso Kairi preocupada. Las tres salieron en fila una detrás de otra y caminaban de forma correcta, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado despacio. Katara recordaba cada uno de los rincones del palacio a causa de todas las veces que había deambulado por allí. No llevaba más de tres meses trabajando como sirvienta personal del rey y aún así su mente recordaba cada pasillo y cada cuarto con claridad.

Kairi tocó la puerta un par de veces esperando oír la respuesta del rey permitiéndoles entrar. Al escuchar su voz abrió la puerta inclinando la cabeza levemente y dando los buenos días al rey, seguida por Sagara que repitió sus palabras en un tono más bajo. Katara simplemente se mantuvo callada como de costumbre.

Uma se paseó con una gran sonrisa por la alfombra situada en el centro de la habitación esperando a que Kairi, que se había acercado al armario para sacar su ropa, volviera hasta él y comenzara a vestirlo. Mientras tanto Katara y Sagara se habían colocado una a cada extremo de la enorme cama para volver a hacerla y acto seguido recogerían y limpiarían la habitación.

Una vez que Kairi encontró la ropa que buscaba se acerco con ella hasta el rey pidiendo la ayuda de Sagara, entre las dos lo acabarían antes, sin embargo el rey las detuvo con un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda y se dispuso a hablar.

-Esperad- las dos se quedaron quietas, Katara, sin embargo, estaba inversa en sus propios pensamientos y no fue demasiado consciente de lo que había pasado así que simplemente siguió con lo suyo sin detenerse. –tú no, quiero que lo haga ella.- señaló a Katara, la cual se dio cuenta de que algo no iba muy bien tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Cuando escuchó que Kairi la llamaba levantó la cabeza hacia ella alarmada.

-Katara, ven a ayudarme- le repitió con suavidad pero con prisa. El rey observaba divertido su reacción, sabía que estaba perpleja ante su orden ya que normalmente no tenía preferencias a la hora de que realizaran sus tareas como sirvientas. Se acercó de inmediato para tomar el lugar de Sagara y vestir al rey.

-No, ella sola. Tu puedes seguir recogiendo el cuarto con la otra.- nunca las llamaba por sus nombres, quizás ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aprendérselos pero le bastaba con decir tres o cuatro palabras y señalarlas. Katara miró a Kairi sorprendida e incluso algo asustada, aquella mañana el rey se estaba comportando de forma inusual y la ponía realmente nerviosa. Hizo lo dicho lo más rápido que pudo para poder librarse de aquella situación cuanto antes y volver con el resto a seguir limpiando su habitación.

-Ya está, señor- le dijo con un tono casi inaudible pero Uma le entendió a la primera. Katara no levantó la vista, no quería siquiera dedicarle una mirada a aquel hombre que tanto sufrimiento había provocado al pueblo y a su familia. Bastante duro era tener que trabajar para él a pesar de todo el odio que sentía.

-Muy bien- se observó en el espejo dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y dando el visto bueno a las prendas que habían escogido para él. Entonces sujetó con una mano la barbilla de Katara alzando su cabeza y obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos directamente. –buen trabajo. -ella solo aguantó la mirada unos segundos hasta que se obligó a si misma a desviarla. A Uma le encantaba esa expresión en ella, veía la impotencia y la frustración juntas, todo su resentimiento acumulado. Sabía que aquella chiquilla lo odiaba con toda su alma y por eso le encantaba y al mismo tiempo le intrigaba.

Esa era la razón por la que aquel año había elegido a Katara entre las jóvenes de la ciudad. Cada año elegía tres sirvientas y acostumbraba a llamar a aquellas que ya lo habían servido con anterioridad como Kairi pero las otras dos veteranas se habían ido a vivir a uno de los pueblos más alejados del imperio y debía escoger a dos nuevas candidatas. Muchas se apuntaban voluntariamente, sin embargo, él prefería revisar los documentos del pueblo y escoger él mismo a las que fueran aptas para el trabajo. Cuando las reunió muchas le llamaron la atención, la mayoría por lo jóvenes que eran y también por su belleza, como era el caso de Sagara. Pero en Katara vio algo más; resentimiento, ira, sufrimiento y odio.

-Ahora bajaré a desayunar, espero que acabéis con esto cuanto antes y que paséis a limpiar el resto de habitaciones de invitados, ya os habrán informado de la visita tan importante que tendremos mañana- les recordó antes de irse de la habitación dejándolas con sus tareas.

-¿Visita?- preguntó Katara queriendo olvidar lo ocurrido segundos antes, sus dos compañeras tampoco hicieron ninguna mención de ello.

-Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nos lo dijo ayer el ministro, vendrán los representantes de otra de las naciones para charlar sobre posibles alianzas con nuestro imperio- le contó Kairi.

-No me suena haber oído eso- confesó mientras barría el suelo, ya casi habían terminado de limpiarlo todo.

-Eso se debe a tu falta de dedicación, deberías tomarte más en serio lo que haces- le soltó Sagara sin cambiar de expresión. Katara estuvo a punto de responderle cuando otra sirvienta abrió la puerta y las reclamó para que bajaran al salón del desayuno.

-Katara, quédate y termina lo que falta, Sagara y yo bajaremos ya para ocuparnos del salón, te esperamos allí.- ella asintió continuando con sus tareas.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos para asegurarse de que no volvían y cuando supo que tenía vía libre buscó en el fondo del armario del rey, sabía que ahí tenía una vasija de cristal repleta de pequeños cristales y joyas que valían su peso en oro. Había tantas que dudaba que se hubiera molestado en contarlos todos, además sabía con seguridad que no le dirían nada por llevarse alguno, ya lo había hecho anteriormente y ni siquiera había tenido problemas a la hora de venderlos. Eso sí, con cuidado de que no llegara a oídos de nadie relacionado con el rey. Su vista se detuvo en algunas de las joyas que estaban en poder del rey. Sujetó con delicadeza un collar con un círculo bañado en plata y símbolos de olas grabados en él, era el collar de su madre. Cada vez que lo veía una tristeza inmensa se adueñaba de ella pero no le era posible hacerse con él aún, ya llegaría el momento adecuado. Cogió un par de cristales y se los escondió en un pequeño bolsillo interior del vestido, acto seguido no esperó más y bajó al salón donde el resto de sirvientas limpiaban y adornaban todo con cuidado al tiempo que el rey desayunaba.

-Recordad que debe quedar todo impecable- dijo el consejero del rey. Katara acababa de incorporarse al grupo que fregaba el suelo, aquel día se le estaba haciendo más pesado de lo normal y apenas habían empezado.

Se pasaron toda la tarde decorando y limpiando cada habitación del enorme palacio con tan solo un descanso de una hora para que pudiera almorzar. Ya había anochecido y cuando dieron las ocho de la tarde llegó la hora de que las sirvientas reales marcharan a casa hasta el día siguiente. Katara cerró la puerta del cuarto en el que se había puesto de nuevo su ropa, sus dos compañeras que la esperaban. En ese preciso momento oyó como Syrveo la llamaba a sus espaldas. Se giró de inmediato e intentó asimilar cada palabra que salía por su boca. A pesar de que el bigote fino y oscuro captaba toda su atención no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que le estaba diciendo.

-El rey requiere de tu presencia. Ven conmigo- su corazón comenzó a latir con muchísima fuerza. No entendía la razón que podía tener para llamarla a ella en concreto pero desde aquella mañana estaba bastante raro con ella, como si le interesara en especial y eso no le gustaba nada.

Les dirigió una mirada temerosa a sus compañeras quienes también parecían asombradas. Kairi mostró un rostro preocupado mientras que Sagara se daba la vuelta llevándose a Kairi consigo.

Katara siguió en silencio tras el señor del bigote con el que pocas veces había cruzado palabras desde que estaba allí. Cuando se detuvo en la puerta que ella bien conocía la saludó educadamente y se marchó. La puerta que cada mañana veía parecía distinta a causa de la oscuridad, casi no se veían los diversos grabados y la manilla de cristal. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su pulso y tras tocar entró en los aposentos.

Ante ella Uma estaba sentado en la mesita de cristal grueso situada a la esquina de la habitación con algunos papeles y documentos sobre ella. Levantó la vista cuando su invitada llegó, mantenía una calma realmente inquietante. Katara cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Adelante. Toma asiento.- le ofreció él sin parar de escribir sobre uno de aquellos papeles con una pluma y tinta negra. Ella se acercó despacio y con manos temblorosas separó la silla para acto seguido sentarse. Estuvo un buen rato callada esperando a que el rey terminara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y le dijera cual era el motivo de su llamada. –Bien, ya he terminado- dijo en voz alta, aunque ella seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando cuáles son mis razones para llamarte a estas horas, justo cuando estás a punto de irte a casa como cada día, ¿verdad?- Uma dio unos pocos pasos ante ella. El hecho de que alargara tanto lo que tuviera que decirle no le daba buena espina, quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

-Sí, señor- contestó bajito. Él cuando escuchó su contestación prosiguió entrelazando sus manos tras él y caminando nuevamente de un lado a otro.

-Verás, no sé si recordarás a los maestros del agua- Katara se puso tensa pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando atentamente asintió con la cabeza. –esos maestros y maestras hace tiempo creyeron que era buena idea tratar de desafiarme y es por eso que obtuvieron su merecido. La gente de este pueblo tan hermoso debe saber cuál es su lugar sino las cosas no seguirían su curso correcto, ¿no crees?- Katara se mantuvo callada, no podía afirmarlo pero su silencio también demostraba que en realidad no apoyaba esa idea. Uma sonrió y prosiguió a colocarse tras ella. –Querida Katara- se sobresaltó cuando colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, aquella conversación no podía llevar a nada bueno. –con esto quiero decir que no debes subestimarme.

No acababa de entender a qué se refería exactamente. No le preocupaba que el rey supiera el odio que sentía hacia él, ni que la despidiera porque al fin de cuentas había sido él quien la había elegido, pero había algo más escondido en sus palabras llenas de maldad y misterio.

-No entiendo qué quiere decir… señor- se atrevió a contestar. Entonces dejó de clavarle las uñas en los hombros y se acercó hasta un baúl de madera que estaba situado cerca del armario. Katara escuchó como lo abría y sacaba algo de él pero no se giró en ningún momento.

Fue entonces cuando ante ella dejó caer varias piezas pequeñas y bellas que cualquiera querría tener y que ella conocía bastante bien. Eran los pequeños cristalitos que desde hacía un tiempo se había estado llevando para obtener dinero a cambio de ellos. Estaban mezclados con diferentes joyas de tonos azulados. La sangre se le heló al verlos caer en la mesa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-¿Sigues sin saber a qué me refiero?- acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella para observar con cuidado sus ojos azules en los que podía ver reflejadas las pequeñas joyas brillantes. Bajó la cabeza asustada esperando a que dijera algo. -¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta? Eres una ilusa como todos aquellos maestros.- le indicó que se levantara y agarró fuertemente uno de los cristales, Katara podía sentir su tono amenazante, le ponía la piel de gallina. –Es prácticamente imposible que pase algo en Akabani sin que yo me entere tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, esta vez seré benévolo contigo y te dejaré llevarte todos los cristales que quieras. ¡Vamos! No te cortes, es la oportunidad de tu vida –le dirigió una mirada divertida y engreída pero no dejó de insistir hasta que Katara cogió uno con su mano derecha. -¿Ves? ¡No ha pasado nada! Ahora te irás a tu casa y espero que por tu propio bien y por el de tu madre no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido. ¿Entendido?- Katara asintió automáticamente.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero el rey le soltó nuevas palabras antes de que se marchara.

-Mañana espero que seáis más puntuales. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… ya hablaremos de cómo me pagarás todos los cristales que te has llevado hasta ahora. –Katara se quedó petrificada, podía notar la mirada penetrante de Uma atravesándola por completo, casi podía adivinar a donde llevaban sus palabras. Sin embargo, no quiso saber nada más y se fue de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Bajó las calles solitarias y medio sumidas en la oscuridad a paso ligero, los pequeños farolillos situados en lo alto de finas columnas apenas alumbraban. Le costaba respirar a causa del frío y no podía evitar que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas sin parar. La garganta le dolía por reprimir el llanto y las terribles ganas de sollozar. Hacía tiempo que no vivía una situación en la que sintiera miedo, concretamente unos diez años.

Abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose todo tal y como lo había dejado por la mañana. Tenían tres habitaciones pero ahora que solo vivía con su madre no les hacía falta nada más. Sacó comida que había preparado el día anterior y la colocó en un cuenco sobre la mesa, justo al lado puso un pequeño botecillo de cristal oscuro con un líquido verdoso en su interior; la medicina de su madre.

Había utilizado el dinero de esos cristales para comprar la comida de toda una semana y medicinas por adelantado para aguantar hasta el día en que le pagaran por su trabajo. No se sentía orgullosa de llevarse cosas que no eran suyas pero tampoco pertenecían al rey y realmente necesitaba aquél dinero urgentemente. Su madre, Kya, debía tomar cada día la medicina sin falta. Ya hacía años que había caído presa de una de las varias enfermedades que rondaban entre la clase baja y que eran producidas por las condiciones en las que vivían.

Kya apareció silenciosamente por la puerta de la habitación en la que dormían y le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hija sobresaltándola. Katara se limpió rápidamente con un movimiento de manos los restos de agua que habían dejado las lágrimas en su cara, lo último que quería era ver a su madre preocupada. Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por dejar todo en manos de su pequeña hija y aunque en los últimos días habían notado una mejoría pocas veces era capaz de sostenerse en pie por sí sola.

-¡Mamá! Siéntate ahí por favor, ya sabes que no debes levantarte tu sola. Es peligroso.- su madre le dedicó una dulce sonrisa e hizo lo dicho para no causarle más problemas a Katara. Esperó a que ella también colocara su cena en la mesa y comenzaron a comer juntas.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- Kya la observaba atentamente, después de todo pasaba muchas horas metida en casa y casi nunca iba nadie a visitarla. Adoraba estar con su hija y desde que la habían escogido para servir al rey solo podía mantener conversaciones con ella cuando volvía de trabajar.

-Muy bien, hoy hemos preparado todo para una visita muy importante que tendrá el rey mañana- la madre se sorprendió. Katara trató de simular un tono de voz alegre y dejó de lado la conversación había tenido con el rey.

-Oh, vaya. Parece una buena noticia- soltó contenta. Acto seguido acercó su mano al botecillo y trató de cogerlo pero sus temblores provocaron que se le cayera derramando unas pocas gotas hasta que Katara lograra reaccionar para sujetarlo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?- Kya le dedicó otra sonrisa quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes. Estaba un poco distraída, solo es eso.

Katara negó con la cabeza y aguantó como pudo las ganas de volver a llorar, aunque una vez más su cuerpo le traicionó y se dejó abrazar por su madre.

-Katara… hija. Se lo mucho que estás sufriendo por mi culpa y por todo lo que tienes que hacer. Siento mucho que tengas que hacerte tu cargo de todo sola, eres una hija estupenda, fuerte y valiente.- ella negó secándose.

-No es verdad, mamá. Si lo fuera sería capaz de cambiar muchas cosas y también de mejorar nuestra situación y la de todos aquellos que están como nosotros. –acercó el bote a los labios de su madre y le ayudó a tomarse la medicina.

-Hija, todo se solucionará, cada cosa lleva su tiempo. La fuerza más poderosa reside en el fondo de nuestros corazones, recuerda siempre eso.- Kya le dio otro abrazo a su pequeña y después con su ayuda volvió a la cama para descansar.

Katara se quedó unos instantes inmersa en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo sus vidas habían cambiado tanto desde la sustitución del rey. Primero su padre y después su hermano, le hubiera gustado haber hecho algo para evitar todo aquello pero era pequeña y débil. Sin embargo, había crecido y era capaz de sacar a su madre y a ella misma adelante. Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y temido al mismo tiempo. Era hora de marcharse de Akabani y del imperio del agua.

Pero antes tenía que recuperar algo que le pertenecía.

 **¡Buenaaaas! Este es mi primer fic relacionado con el fantástico mundo de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Aunque tenía varias ideas al final me he decantado por la de esta historia. Creo que no hace falta decir que Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y que hago esto por diversión y para que quienes compartan esta afición conmigo también puedan disfrutar.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. De momento estoy bastante motivada para seguir escribiendo y estoy segura de que el segundo capítulo no tardará en aparecer. De todas formas agradecería muchísimo los comentarios con vuestra opinión y que me dijerais que cosas os han gustado o cuales debería mejorar.**

 **Muchas gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo. ¡Un saludo! ;)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una importante decisión**

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por las rendijas de madera de la ventana y aquello significaba que era hora de prepararse. Sin embargo, aquella mañana era distinta a las demás, podía notarlo en el ambiente.

Por un momento se quedó ensimismada recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior. Aún debía preparar lo necesario para el viaje pero no le supuso ningún problema, ya tenía todo pensado, hasta lo que le diría a su madre para que la acompañara sin tener que preocuparla.

Recorrió cada habitación cogiendo todo lo que creyó necesario, no tenían muchas cosas de valor aunque muchos de aquellos objetos les vendrían bien para su nuevo hogar. Era totalmente consciente de los riesgos que tomarían al huir y que seguramente les sería difícil andar a sus anchas hasta que lograran salir del imperio totalmente pero estaba decidida a arriesgarse.

No le llevó mucho rato terminar de recolectar todo, aparte de unas cuantas bolsas de tela gruesa con comida y objetos personales solo metió algunas prendas y un par de mantas. Posó la mirada en un retrato que un amigo de la familia les había hecho cuando eran pequeños. En el dibujo se les veía contentos y repletos de ilusión; su hermano y ella sonreían abrazados y tras ellos su madre y su padre reflejaban una alegría que no había vuelto a ver en años. Ese momento nunca volvería a repetirse porque Kya ya no gozaba de la salud de aquel entonces, su padre había sido encerrado hacía ya años y su hermano más de lo mismo. Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con caer pero aquella vez no se lo permitió, frunció ceño con fuerza y se dispuso a despertar a su madre.

Estaba enroscada en las diversas mantas. Katara le cedía la cama alta que era más cómoda para que reposara correctamente mientras que ella dormía sobre unas cuantas mantas gruesas bien puestas en el suelo. La zarandeó suavemente logrando que le prestara atención algo confusa. Normalmente su hija le dejaba notas cerca de la cama con indicaciones y la comida preparada en la mesilla pero por algún motivo que no lograba imaginar aquella mañana la había despertado.

-Buenos días, mamá- le dijo con voz dulce. Kya sonrió y se incorporó. Katara le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, le sería difícil trasladar a su madre fuera de allí, no quería que hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios que pudieran perjudicar gravemente su salud. Pero ya lo tenía todo controlado, había preparado una pequeña plataforma de madera y la había amoldado para que fuera suficientemente cómoda como para que su madre pudiera tumbarse durante largos ratos.

Katara había entrenado en secreto su habilidad para controlar el agua y en efecto, a pesar de no poder compararse con los grandes maestros se defendía muy bien. Además, era una de las últimas maestras del agua que quedaban por allí. Se valdría de ello para llevar la camilla en la que iría junto a su madre, utilizando la fuerza del agua e impulsándolas para moverse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó sin mostrar preocupación, más bien parecía intrigada por lo que su hija fuera a decirle. Katara observó el rostro de su madre que había envejecido bastante en comparación con la imagen que había mirado, aunque seguía siendo la mujer dulce y amable que siempre la apoyaba en sus decisiones. Por eso sabía que haría caso de lo que ella le dijera.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- la tranquilizó. –El rey me dijo ayer que nos daría unos días libres, y he decidido cogerlos a partir de hoy. No serán muchos pero aprovecharemos para descansar a las afueras de Akabani- a su madre le costó entenderlo, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido pero creía ciegamente en su hija y aunque la estuviera mintiendo la seguiría mientras pudiera. Katara durante unos segundos temió que rechazara su propuesta pero la respuesta que esperaba no tardó en llegar.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Me gustaría creer que las cosas están cambiando. Quizás sea el primer paso.

-Sí, es posible. Ya me he ocupado de todo. Iré a trabajar hoy y cuando vuelva nos iremos. Solo debes estar lista para mi regreso. –Kya no dijo nada a pesar de que hubiera cosas que la inquietaran, así como el hecho de partir por la noche. Aún así se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que Katara se levantaba para irse de casa.

-Muy bien. Entonces esperaré impaciente. Que tengas un buen día, cariño- sonrió débilmente y se recostó en la cama de nuevo después de que su hija le diera un fugaz beso en la frente.

* * *

Katara notó el aire frío golpeándola en la cara cuando salió a la calle. Por suerte, aquella mañana no iba justa de tiempo y se ahorraría la bronca de sus compañeras. A medida que se acercaba al palacio miraba con cuidado cada edificio que aparecía por el camino queriendo guardar en su mente cada fachada para poder recordarlas cuando estuviera lejos de allí. Durante el corto recorrido Kairi apareció a su derecha y la saludó con un abrazo, la notaba especialmente contenta para ser tan temprano.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que desbordes tantísima alegría?- preguntó intrigada. Mientras, un sentimiento de tristeza se abría paso en ella al imaginarse que quizás no volvería a verla.

-¿¡Es que no lo recuerdas!?- le insistió dejándole tiempo para que hiciera memoria. -¡Hoy tendremos visita!- entonces Katara recordó el trabajo duro que hicieron el día anterior para tenerlo todo preparado. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender cómo aquello podía alegrarla tantísimo, seguramente ni siquiera podrían acercarse a la visita.

-Sabes que no se nos permite acercarnos a los invitados, tenemos que limitarnos a servir y acatar órdenes- soltó arrastrando sus palabras como si fuera un juramento que tuvieran que repetir cada día.

-Lo sé, ¡pero no seas tan pesimista! Nunca pasa nada interesante en el palacio y hoy tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo, ¿no te intriga saber cómo será? Podría ser un hombre apuesto y humilde, ¡y quién sabe! Hasta podría interesarse en alguna de nosotras. Eso sería fantástico. –Katara observó un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, se había alejado demasiado de la realidad. Básicamente se había inventado un cuento de hadas que nunca jamás de los jamases ocurriría. Aún así no quiso ser brusca y trató de seguirle el juego sin interesarse demasiado, tenía asuntos más importantes sobre los que reflexionar.

-Si tienes suerte con el "hombre apuesto de tus sueños" no te olvides de tus amigas, ¿eh?- ambas rieron bien alto instantes antes de entrar al palacio. Kairi estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre la noche anterior cuando el rey la llamó pero no le dio tiempo porque Sagara comenzó a meterles prisa en el interior de la salita.

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Katara evitaba más que nunca mirar directamente a los ojos del rey. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Kairi, se había ocupado de vestirlo y ella y Sagara habían limpiado de arriba abajo el cuarto y los pasillos principales.

Las horas pasaban, Katara se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos mirando a través de uno de los diversos ventanales del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Las vistas eran preciosas aunque en especial le llamaron la atención los grandes nubarrones que amenazaban con mojar todo el pueblo. Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta y justo el día en el que había decidido irse. Sin embargo, estaban aguantando bastante y con un poco de suerte no tendría que ocuparse también de desviar la lluvia durante el viaje.

Sagara la sacó de sus pensamientos avisándola de que la dejaría sola para bajar a limpiar los últimos cuartos con las demás. A ella le tocaba terminar el pasillo antes de acompañarlas. Al igual que el día anterior Katara decidió que era el momento adecuado para pasar a la acción. El rey se encontraba en una reunión larga que duraría fácilmente otra hora más, según había escuchado, la visita que esperaban se había retrasado y no habían sido capaces de contactar con ella desde el día anterior. En aquellos instantes estarían decidiendo qué era lo que harían y tardarían un buen rato.

Se aseguró por tercera vez que estuviera sola en el piso, las pocas voces que escuchaba eran distantes y provenían del piso inferior. A paso ligero se coló en los aposentos del rey repasando rápidamente con la mirada que todo allí dentro estuviera en orden. La mesa con el bote de tinta aún sobre ella le trajeron unos recuerdos temerosos que echó de su cabeza para poder concentrarse en sus próximos pasos. Sus manos temblaban, por no hablar de su corazón que latía con tal fuerza que sentía que con el mínimo ruido se le saldría del pecho. Era tanta la tensión que sus oídos se habían agudizado y comenzaba a sentir el sudor caer por su frente.

Primero pensó en buscar en el armario donde siempre había encontrado las hermosas piezas pero entonces recordó que la noche anterior Uma las había sacado de un lugar distinto, concretamente del baúl que se situaba tras ella cuando estaba sentada en la silla. Sin perder ni un segundo se dirigió a él con cuidado y buscó en su interior sin éxito. No podía creerlo, lo había vuelto a cambiar de sitio, como si hubiera previsto que ella lo buscaría allí. Volvió esperanzada al armario donde habían estado originariamente y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la vasija repleta. La cogió con sumo cuidado y sacó el collar perteneciente a su familia. Había muchísimas otras reliquias que seguramente también pertenecerían a otras personas pero de momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que volver a su puesto antes de que la pillaran.

Katara se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer y a aquellas alturas costaba distinguir en la calle las siluetas de los ciudadanos que aún deambulaban por Akabani. Su jornada acabaría en pocos minutos y debía salir al pasillo para bajar nuevamente a la planta baja junto a las demás, de ese modo no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para escurrirse cuanto antes pero entonces lo que tanto había temido ocurrió. Ante ella un joven de estatura media se alzaba no demasiado sorprendido y bloqueaba su única salida, mostrando su característica sonrisa. Katara no llegó a chocar con él para retroceder unos cuantos pasos a causa del susto que le había dado. Estaba perdida, notaba las pulsaciones en los oídos, quizás aún tendría alguna escapatoria si jugaba bien sus cartas. Solo debía inventarse alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble.

Uma cerró la puerta tras él, admitía que le había sorprendido verla allí, esperaba que la advertencia del día anterior le hubiera servido de algo pero de todas formas le apetecía divertirse al tiempo que la intimidaba y le contaba las consecuencias que tendría lo que había hecho.

-¡Oh, Katara! Menuda sorpresa encontrarte aquí- soltó intentando hacerse el sorprendido. Su voz volvió a alarmarla, nuevamente sentía que nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello. –Creía que estarías abajo junto a las demás, acabando de limpiar los cuartos.

Katara buscó rápidamente algo en lo que apoyarse en los pocos segundos que tenía. Y sobre todo trató que no le temblara la voz, debía permanecer firme y segura.

-Sagara me pidió que viniera para asegurarme de que había colocado correctamente algunos de los objetos que mandó a sacar brillo, señor- agachó la cabeza y el rey la miró dudoso. Estaba casi seguro de que mentía.

-Así que era eso… Tendré que hablar más tarde con ella- se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Katara cogió aire, aquello no iba bien – ¡qué curioso!, juraría haber visto como se te caía esto.

La sangre se le heló, no podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos veían. A causa de la oscuridad no se había percatado de lo que había en el suelo a dos pasos de ella. El valioso collar que consistía en una cinta azul con una chapita circular de plata y grabados de olas, estaba tirado en la alfombra y oculto por las sombras. Se le habría caído al retroceder y los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta del momento en el que su mano se había aflojado dejando caer el valioso objeto.

Para Uma aquel era un collar cualquiera, podía conseguir muchos más y mejores. Dudaba que se pudiera vender a altos precios en el mercado pero era suyo y odiaba que personas ajenas a él tocaran sus posesiones. Más aún que rebuscaran en su cuarto.

Se agachó para cogerlo y alzarlo ante ella que observaba atemorizada, seguramente, intentando adivinar qué era lo que ocurriría a continuación. -¿Tan importante es esto para ti que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para llevártelo? A pesar de las advertencias que te he dado… -negó con la cabeza decepcionado. –No está bien hurgar en las cosas de los demás, Katara, eso ya lo sabes. Ahora no me dejas más remedio que arrebatarte aquello que quieres, es la única forma de que aprendas a comportarte. –se giró hasta la chimenea al otro lado del cuarto. La llama era suficientemente fuerte para proporcionar calor y algo de claridad a todo el cuarto. Katara observó horrorizada como lanzaba el collar a las llamas y comenzaba a arder lentamente.

Las piernas empezaron a fallarle y a duras penas podía sobrellevar todas las sensaciones negativas que le golpeaban en aquel momento. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Uma la había sujetado con fuerza de las muñecas y sus pies estaban pegados al suelo por estrechos amarres de hielo. Estaba inmovilizada.

-Ahora me doy cuenta. Pensaba que eras diferente, es una lástima... –le costaba entender lo que decía, sus ojos no podían parar de observar su pequeño tesoro que en un rato acabaría fundiéndose con las llamas. –Has elegido seguir los mismos pasos de tu padre. –entonces recuerdos de la noche en la que su madre lloraba desconsoladamente la bombardearon. Ella era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que realmente sucedía y al cabo de un tiempo había asimilado que su padre ya no volvería por haber sido lo suficientemente valiente de enfrentarse a un tirano. -¿Quieres saber qué le paso?- Uma rió al ver su cara, aquello le indicaba que al igual que la mayoría de la gente ella tampoco sabía lo que les ocurrió a los maestros de agua que fueron prisioneros en su castillo.

-L-los encarcelasteis- se atrevió a responder sin saber muy bien cómo había sido capaz de articular palabra. Uma rió en alto sorprendido de que sus expectativas se cumplieran. Katara cerró los ojos para aguantar la risa tan molesta cerca de su oído derecho.

-Eres una ilusa. –abrió los ojos de par en par observándola con una mirada penetrante y llena de maldad, estaba disfrutando con la situación. –eso no fue ni una pequeña parte de todo lo que les hicimos. Digamos que al menos les dejamos disfrutar de las vistas hasta el último momento- entonces recordó rumores sobre algunas ejecuciones públicas en el ala oeste del palacio. Un acontecimiento atroz al que su madre no le había dejado asistir, dejándola en casa con su hermano. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que había sucedido, las ejecuciones realmente se habían llevado a cabo y posiblemente con maestros del agua. Aquel monstruo se había deshecho de todas las personas capaces de revelarse contra él.

Más risas acompañaron a las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramar sus ojos, le faltaba poco para perder el control de su cuerpo y caer al suelo como un juguete. Entonces Uma agarró con fuerza su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Las lágrimas hacían que viera borrosa su cara pero tras ellas la mirada de odio y resentimiento era suficientemente visible. –Esta cara es la que más me gusta. Puedo sentir tu impotencia, apuesto a que te encantaría desahogarte conmigo. –ella hizo esfuerzos por zafarse de su mano y mirar hacia otro lado pero no le fue posible, le agarraba tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- le volvió a dirigir una mirada repulsiva de arriba abajo logrando que Katara se estremeciera. –podría torturarte como a aquellos maestros, abusar de ti hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más. Podría deshacerme de todas aquellas personas que te importan… y después venderte a algún mercader. –Katara abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaba horrorizada, pero había algo en todas aquellas cosas que la había vuelto a paralizar. -¡Vaya! ¿Te trae recuerdos? No me digas que lo habías olvidado… Tu hermano fue un estúpido al creer que sus actos no tendrían consecuencias, al igual que lo estás haciendo tu, querida Katara.

Su hermano solo tenía catorce años cuando se había dedicado a reclutar en las sombras a otros rebeldes con intención de hacerse más fuertes y numerosos para echar de allí al rey y restaurar la ciudad de ensueño. Sin embargo, alguien los traicionó y todos ellos fueron encerrados en las mazmorras, después fueron vendidos a un hombre que traficaba con esclavos.

-Sokka…- tartamudeó Katara con voz ronca. El nudo en su garganta era tal que los mocos le impedían pronunciar con claridad. Estaba sumida en un mar de recuerdos dolorosos al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a fijarse en el colgante de su madre.

-Sí, ese maldito crío se creía que podía ser más listo que yo. ¡Já! Nadie puede oponerse a mí, ya es hora de que os vayáis dando cuenta.- se acercó peligrosamente a ella para susurrarle algunas palabras amenazadoras al oído.

Katara notó la presión en su pecho, el dolor se estaba apoderando de ella y sus últimas carcajadas habían penetrado en su cabeza de tal manera que una especie de impulso eléctrico se había extendido por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la yema de sus dedos. En un movimiento rápido, el cual Uma no pudo predecir, lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza y deshizo el amarre de su pie izquierdo para darle forma punzante y lanzarlo al rey. En cuanto el cacho de hielo punzante atravesó su costado la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Uma y cayó de rodillas sorprendido.

-Así que eres capaz de controlar el agua… no me lo esperaba- dijo jadeando. Katara ignoró por completo sus palabras y convirtió el otro pedazo de hielo en agua que utilizó para apagar el fuego y recoger el círculo de plata que estaba casi intacto. Después salió de la habitación dejando que los alaridos de Uma se perdieran tras ella. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para huir, después de lo que había hecho estaba segura de que no pararían hasta encontrarla.

Bajó las calles corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. No le importaba lo cansada o agotada que estuviera, ni siquiera las bajas temperaturas o las gotas que empezaban a empapar el suelo. Su único objetivo era desaparecer de allí cuanto antes junto a su madre. Tras haberse esforzado en aparcar todos los dolorosos recuerdos de hacía años, se centró en sus próximos movimientos, si huían hacia el bosque de noche sería difícil que pudieran encontrarlas. Tendrían una oportunidad.

Al torcer la esquina lo primero que vio fue como unos cuantos vecinos alarmados volvían a sus casas por órdenes de varios soldados del castillo. Una nueva oleada de agobio la encogió por dentro a medida que se acercaba sin ser vista. El miedo de que pudieran atraparlas antes de que escaparan le superaba porque si eso ocurría ya no tendrían nada que hacer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus pies corrían de nuevo hacia su casa. Dos de los guardias que aún seguían allí trataron de detenerla cuando la vieron pero Katara movió con fuerza su brazo hacia ellos levantando una gran pared de hielo que rodeó su casa. No le hizo falta entrar en su interior para percatarse de que algo no iba bien allí dentro.

El techo se había derrumbado en la habitación en la que su madre descansaba y parecía bastante reciente. Se quedó de pie sin comprender lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba segura de que Kya estaba ahí, enterrada bajo los escombros helados. Con la esperanza de que aún pudiera estar viva arrancó pedazos de hielo con sus manos, olvidándose por completo de que podía controlar aquel elemento y también del dolor que sentía por no llevar guantes. Le habían arrebatado a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Gritó y lloró tan alto como sus pulmones le permitían. Se puso de pie cruzando ambos brazos en el aire y bajándolos con fuerza deshaciéndose así de los grandes bloques que cubrían el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

-¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar abrazada a su cuerpo frío. Habían sido ellos; los guardias habían provocado el accidente. Estaba totalmente segura. La zarandeó cada vez con más fuerza esperando que en algún momento le dijera algo pero por mucho que lo intentaba no ocurría.

Se quedó allí tirada en el suelo unos cuantos minutos hasta escuchar a los guardias acercarse de nuevo a su casa. Parecía que habían logrado deshacer el muro de hielo entre los tres y les interesaba capturarla. Katara cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa bloqueándola con todos los armarios y objetos que encontró en la sala. Abrazó durante unos segundos más a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente. Tras eso, trazó un círculo alrededor de Kya deshaciendo el hielo bajo ella hasta sumergirla en las frías aguas del océano, no permitiría que también se quedaran con su cuerpo.

Después recogió la bolsa que tenía preparada, abrió una apertura en la pared trasera de su casa y la cerró tras ella. Le estaba costando horrores hacer aquello, había abandonando a su madre y por su culpa había muerto. Debía haber sido más rápida.

Se secaba continuamente las lágrimas pero era casi imposible conseguir que pararan. Comenzó a notar la lluvia sobre su cuerpo aunque no le importaba en absoluto, lo que sentía en su interior superaba cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera suceder en aquel momento. Sin embargo, tenía que lograr salir de allí. Ya no había vuelta atrás si quería sobrevivir y tratar de ayudar algún día a quienes sufrían.

El sonido de la lluvia tapaba los gritos de sus perseguidores. Era consciente de que más de veinte soldados estarían persiguiéndola en aquel instante, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque. Pero la lluvia jugaba a su favor encharcando cada huella, a pesar de que el barro le había hecho caerse un par de veces al suelo. Ya casi no podía distinguir el color de su piel por la poca luz que había y la cantidad de barro en su cuerpo. Aún así no se detendría.

Tras caminar durante un rato tratando de coger aire continuó corriendo esquivando los troncos de los árboles como podía. Se había golpeado con algunos y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás cuando volvió a chocar con otro. Sin embargo, la sujetaron de los hombros con fuerza evitando que el golpe llegara.

Katara se asustó al creer que había caído en las garras de uno de aquellos soldados. Se alejó de un salto del sujeto encapuchado. Llevaba puesta una capa que originalmente parecía roja pero estaba tan embarrada que había desaparecido prácticamente todo rastro de aquel color.

Sus oídos volvieron a agudizarse cuando lo escuchó hablar, le costaba entender con claridad sus palabras y por mucho que lo intentara estaba comenzando a perder los nervios. No podría permanecer quieta mucho tiempo.

-Oye, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.- dijo el muchacho con voz dulce esperando que lo escuchara y se calmara un poco.

Lo observó atenta en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad, no era más alto que ella. El joven sintió algo removerse en su interior en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos. Nunca antes había visto tantísimo dolor acumulado en una persona. Sus ojos azules reflejaban sufrimiento y odio, estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. El aspecto de la muchacha tampoco era mejor, le había sorprendido verla llena de tantísimo barro y repleta de heridas ocultas en sus brazos.

Trató de acercarse despacio al ver que no contestaba, temía que en cualquier momento fuese a escapar. Le tendió una mano esperando que aceptara sus buenas intenciones y que se acercara a él. Pero Katara no esperó ni un segundo más y huyó de allí como un animalillo salvaje asustado.

No confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en aquel extraño. Ya nada la retenía en Akabani ni en la nación del agua. A partir de aquel momento estaba sola.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Creo que de momento he sido puntual y si mantengo el ritmo podría subir un capítulo cada domingo.**

 **Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado con este fic, es muy importante para mí, ya que me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Me he propuesto acabar esta historia pase lo que pase pero no puedo negar el hecho de saber que hay gente a la que le gusta y que quiere que continúe me anima más para darme prisa en actualizar. Por eso mismo, animo a los lectores a que comenten, ya sea para decir lo que les ha gustado o lo que no. (¡que no cuesta nada!)**

 **Con esto debo despedirme por el momento. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!**

 **P.D. Toda persona interesada en dar ideas es bienvenida, aunque ya tengo previsto más o menos qué sucederá nunca está mal intercambiar ideas que puedan mejorar el fic :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Inuit**

La figura delgada y no muy alta se enderezó al ver la salida del bosque. La noche anterior había sido bastante extraña; primero una muchacha perdida y desorientada con un rostro tenebroso y repleto de sufrimiento. Una imagen que a más de uno podría quitarle el sueño. Después, cuando huyó había tratado de seguirla pero la lluvia constante le había nublado la visión lo suficiente como para perderla de vista unos instantes y no volver a verla.

Finalmente, se había dado media vuelta y a causa del temporal y el barro que le impedían orientarse y decidió subirse a un árbol para esperar a que amainara.

Se quedó dormido sobre una de las ramas más gruesas y no se desperezó hasta que los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarle. No llevaba mucho equipaje encima, había dejado a sus dos compañeros refugiados en un granero, para evitar que pudieran pillar un buen resfriado.

Estaba cansado y aún no le había quedado clara la razón por la que le habían mandado en representación de su nación. Por otra parte, también le preocupaba que sus anfitriones se hubieran enfadado por no aparecer el día indicado.

Cuando decidió adentrarse en la ciudad por una de las múltiples entradas vigiladas por guardias, el joven miró lentamente hacia arriba asombrado con cada uno de los edificios ante él. Ignoró la mirada penetrante de los dos soldados que controlaban a todos los que entraban y salían y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que aquel lugar le provocaba. Algunos de los edificios brillaban con la luz del sol, transparentándose, mientras que otros estaban construidos con hielo más grueso. Caminó unas calles abajo desentonando con los colores fríos a su alrededor pero estaba tan absorto en su pequeño mundo que poco le importaba la gente que se paraba curiosa.

Llegó hasta lo que parecía una plaza con varios puestos de verdura y frutas, también había una fuente alta y elegante. Se sentó en el apoyadero de la fuente mirando fijamente el agua; le fascinaban las carpas de vivos colores nadando de un lado a otro. Estiró su mano lentamente con intención de tocar la superficie del agua y con suerte a una de aquellas carpas. Sin embargo, su brazo fue detenido con fuerza por un guardia con mala cara.

El joven se fijó en sus facciones marcadas y sus notorias ojeras. Daba la sensación de haber estado toda la noche en vela.

-¡Oye, tú! Ven con nosotros- le soltó bruscamente con voz ronca. Tras él lo acompañaban otros dos hombres también con aspecto amenazante.

-Espera, yo no… no pretendía hacer nada, de verdad. –dijo el joven tratando de explicar sus buenas intenciones. Todo había sido un malentendido. Quizás querían encarcelarlo por tratar de coger alguno de esos peces. Había escuchado que eran sagrados para la nación del agua.

* * *

Un nuevo y amargo día se presentaba ante Katara. Uno muy diferente a los que había vivido en los últimos años. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió desorientada. La espalda, al igual que las extremidades, le dolía por la postura en la que se encontraba. Esperó un rato para poder recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior aunque quiso omitir todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad pero las imágenes del rey peligrosamente cerca de ella y su madre tendida en el suelo revivieron sus ganas de llorar.

Katara se incorporó como pudo, estaba oculta entre varios arbustos con ramas punzantes que se habían clavado por su cuerpo. Lo último que le vino a la cabeza fue el momento en el que siguió corriendo sin rumbo y se tropezó con un gran tronco. Después todo dio vueltas a su alrededor hasta que aterrizó en los matorrales. Se encontraba tan cansada y débil que se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Recogió la bolsa sucia y polvorienta y puso rumbo hacía pequeños caminos de humo blanco dibujados en el cielo. Seguramente provendrían de algún pueblo que no podría ser Akabani, pues, si no habría podido ver varios de sus edificios más altos desde donde se encontraba.

Tras un buen rato andando el estado en el que se encontraba su mochila le hizo pensar que quizás su aspecto podría ser pésimo y que podría llamar mucho la atención. Por eso, antes de entrar al pueblo se acercó a un pequeño arroyo para lavarse la cara con agua limpia e intentar arreglarse observando su reflejo. Era consciente de cómo debía estar pero cuando vio su reflejo le pareció mucho más horrible, tenía grandes ojeras oscuras y los ojos bastante rojos. Había logrado quitarse la mayoría del barro seco del pelo, cara y ropa. Aún así, seguía con el pelo enmarañado y sus uñas un poco ensangrentadas.

Hizo lo que pudo y decidió entrar en el pueblo, no había salido antes de Akabani pero más de una vez había podido ver a lo lejos aquel pueblo desde los ventanales del castillo. "Inuit" trató de murmurar pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no logró emitir ningún sonido.

Era consciente de las diversas miradas que la seguían a todas partes. Por mucho que sus habitantes trataran de disimularlo Katara se sentía observada continuamente. A pesar de haberse limpiado un poco no parecía ser suficiente para pasar desapercibida. No tenía intención de interactuar con nadie, simplemente descansaría un poco y después continuaría su camino buscando la salida del imperio del agua.

Acabó en medio de una de las calles principales, rodeada de chozas bajitas hechas de madera. Aquel lugar le podría llegar a transmitir seguridad si no fuera por todo lo que le había ocurrido y arrastraba consigo. Sin darse cuenta, se paró a mirar un pequeño puesto donde vendían abalorios y sus ojos se posaron en los distintos collares de cintas azules. Todos se parecían mucho entre sí pero para ella, ninguno de aquellos podía ponerse a la altura del de su madre. Por un momento, el miedo de haberlo perdido durante la huida la recorrió encogiendo su estómago. Queriendo disipar ese miedo se quitó la bolsa de la espalda abriéndola y rebuscando en su interior con movimientos nerviosos. En el fondo, bajo una de las mantas encontró su preciado objeto, lamentablemente ya no disponía de la cinta azul pero podría conseguir una más adelante.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente dándose la vuelta dispuesta a seguir con su camino cuando se dio de bruces con un hombre. Levantó la vista cuidadosamente asimilando quien era. En cuanto reconoció el uniforme de guardia se echó hacia atrás asustada, sin embargo, el hombre le agarró la muñeca sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó con voz firme, las personas que hasta entonces habían observado desapercibidas a Katara, se acercaron a ellos curiosas. La joven no pudo articular palabra, a pesar de que no parecía que fuera a hacerle nada temía que la llevaran a la fuerza ante el rey. Aún estaba muy cerca del que había sido su hogar y los guardias debían estar buscándola por todas partes, le extrañaba que no estuvieran en Inuit. Conociendo a Uma, si era cierto que aún no los había mandado a aquel pueblo, no tardaría en hacerlo.

Tiró con fuerza de su muñeca provocando que la soltara y echó a correr hacia un callejón sin gente. El guardia la siguió unas cuantas calles pidiéndole que se detuviera e intentando mantener una conversación a distancia con ella. Pero ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a sus palabras.

Tras un buen rato se acomodó a la salida de una estrecha calle que daba a una pequeña plaza. Debía encontrarse en medio del pueblo. Repasó con la mirada los dos bancos de piedra blanca y pulida en medio de un círculo medianamente grande lleno de hierba, flores y árboles. En su contorno un pequeño riachuelo salpicaba sus aguas alegremente. Después, la gente captó su atención, parecían tranquilos, le costaba reconocer el malestar en sus rostros. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección cual era su situación.

Agotada, rebuscó en su bolsa algo que pudiera comer. Agradeció que el barro no se hubiera colado en el interior. No tenía demasiada hambre pero también escaseaba de fuerzas o ganas para seguir con su camino, así que sabía que debía reponerlas. Ya era mediodía y era notorio por la disminución de pueblerinos en las calles. Cerró unos instantes los ojos mezclando sus pensamientos con cada sonido a su alrededor. Podía escuchar con claridad el pequeño riachuelo y a los pájaros bebiendo de él. Escuchaba a la gente hablar a lo lejos, e incluso alguna que otra conversación en el interior de la casa en la que estaba apoyada. Después, le pareció escuchar a un niño pequeño. Estaba llorando y le daba la sensación de que cada vez lo oía más cerca. Aquello le pareció extraño dado que se encontraba en un callejón que pasaba desapercibido a ojos de los habitantes, más aún de un crío. Sin embargo, supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando notó que alguien tiraba suavemente de su vestido medio roto.

Abrió lentamente los ojos visualizando la cara del pequeño que no era demasiado distinta a como se la había imaginado. Tenía las mejillas un poco infladas y el pelo corto castaño. También notó varias lágrimas resecas que hasta hacía unos segundos habían caido de sus ojos. Y la miraba atentamente, quizás, esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

Katara no entendía como aquel pequeño no tenía miedo de ella. El aspecto que llevaba podría asustar a cualquier niño. Sabía que no era su responsabilidad pero se hacía una idea de lo que podría sucederle. En su mirada veía tristeza: tenía miedo. Le recordó a ella, y estaba convencida de que podría solucionar lo que le ocurría al pequeño.

Carraspeó un poco y bebió algo de agua antes de hablar -¿qué es lo que te pasa?- el muchacho dejó de mirarla a ella posando su vista sobre la cantimplora de agua. Katara, tras unos segundos se la ofreció y el pequeño comenzó a beber con ganas derramando algunas gotas. –vaya, tenías sed, ¿eh?- intentó dedicarle una mueca agradable pero le costó horrores y no supo si lo había logrado.

Esperó a que terminara y le devolviera la cantimplora. El pequeño se sentó a su lado acercándose a ella y hundiendo su cabeza en la ropa de Katara. Al principio ella se asustó al entrar en contacto con él, pero después, instintivamente acarició su cabeza con delicadeza.

-Mamá y papá se han perdido- dijo al de un rato. Por un momento las comisuras de sus labios amenazaron con sonreír pero seguía siendo pronto para ese tipo de emociones. El niño levantó la vista mirándola directamente. -¿me ayudas a buscarlos?

Katara decidió levantarse y coger sus cosas a modo de respuesta. Después agarró la mano del pequeño y partieron por el pueblo preguntando a las pocas personas que encontraban. Lamentablemente no obtuvieron ningún dato, nadie parecía conocer a aquel niño o a sus padres. De vez en cuando, Katara tiraba del pequeño disimuladamente para cambiar de rumbo a otra calle, de este modo evitaba encontrarse con los guardias. Lo último que quería era arriesgarse a que la pillaran por ayudar al niño. Además él tampoco le ponía las cosas fáciles, no era capaz de recordar la zona por la que vivía y según le había contado ni siquiera eran de Inuit. Estaban allí de visita.

Tras un par de horas buscando sin parar decidieron sentarse en un banco situado en una de las calles secundarias y poco frecuentada. Katara evitaba responder a las preguntas que el pequeño le formulaba sin cesar, su curiosidad no tenía límites y la única solución que se le ocurría era cambiar de tema preguntándole cosas a él.

Por un momento todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio. Por instinto, se levantó atrayendo al pequeño con ella. En una de las salidas del callejón le pareció escuchar unas voces apresuradas. Retrocedió con él tan rápido como pudo saliendo por el otro lado. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del callejón se golpeó con alguien. Acto seguido solo escuchó varios gritos, aparentemente de alegría.

A sus espaldas uno de los guardias que tanto se había esforzado en esquivar la agarraba de los hombros sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión, aunque ella podía sentir como el tacto ardía a través de su ropa. El pequeño ya no estaba a su lado, los que parecían sus padres lo habían envuelto en un gran abrazo.

-¡Yaiko! Menos mal que estás bien- le dijo su madre preocupada y con los ojos vidriosos. Su padre enseguida volvió a dirigir una mirada seria en dirección a Katara que comenzaba a forcejear con el guardia. La madre del pequeño cambió de semblante al darse cuenta de que su hijo había estado con aquella joven de aspecto extraño. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Tanto Yaiko como Katara la miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados. Estaban sacando conclusiones precipitadas que no eran ciertas, pero por mucho que el niño tratara de explicarse su madre no le dejaba decir nada. No hacía más que estrecharlo continuamente sin dejarle la mínima oportunidad de respirar.

-Esa joven es la que se ha llevado a nuestro hijo. Con lo pequeño que es… menos mal que lo hemos encontrado a tiempo- se alegró el padre. Con estas palabras, el guardia que aún no era capaz de comprender la actitud esquiva de la chica no le dio a Katara la oportunidad de poder moverse. Tal y como decían los padres podía ser sospechosa de un secuestro así que debían interrogarla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus intentos para irse de allí y su insistencia en mantenerse en silencio.

Katara comenzó a sentir que la arrastraban lentamente por la calle, la familia se alejaba de su visión y el pequeño le dedicaba una mueca triste; seguramente pidiéndole perdón.

Notó el corazón palpitar en su garganta. Otra vez no. No podía dejarse atrapar así, aquel guardia estaba solo, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de escaparse antes de que la reconocieran o llegara la noticia de que la estaban buscando. Trató de concentrarse en los pequeños charcos entre las piedras del camino, aún no se habían secado. Sintió fluir la energía en su interior, vislumbrando cada movimiento del líquido. Estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo a su favor. Pero por suerte no le hizo falta.

-Perdone, señor, pero debo advertirle de que está cometiendo un grave error.- Katara levantó la vista y entre los mechones sueltos que caían sobre su cara pudo ver a un hombre mayor y regordete ante ellos. Llevaba la barba larga y bien recortada y el pelo suelto le caía por toda la espalda. A pesar de que la edad no había dejado grandes huellas en su rostro, el cabello canoso era prueba de que debía tener más de cincuenta años.

El guardia se detuvo esperando una explicación que no tardó en llegar. Aquel señor mostraba una sonrisa afable y sus palabras parecían llenas de sabiduría.

-Verá, esta joven solo estaba ayudando al muchacho. Yo mismo he sido testigo de ello.- el guardia lo pensó detenidamente durante varios segundos esperando algo más que demostrara sus palabras. Entonces el señor entendió que debía seguir hablando para demostrar lo que decía. –mire, conozco a esta jovencita, es una amiga de la familia y nunca haría daño a nadie. –Katara mantuvo la vista baja, aquella conversación comenzaba a convertirse en ruido para ella, lo único que quería era liberarse e irse. Si aquel extraño no conseguía que la dejara suelta o si veía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas volvería a su primera opción: escapar a la fuerza.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos discutiendo pero finalmente consiguió salirse con la suya. Aunque el guardia se marchó con mal sabor de boca, prometió que la llevaría a comisaría si volvía a encontrársela involucrada en algún suceso sospechoso.

Cuando Katara se dio cuenta se encontraba ante una de las chozas, al parecer, a las afueras del pueblo. Había estado tan inmersa mirando el largo abrigo azul del señor que no se había dado cuenta de que la había arrastrado hasta su hogar. Probablemente, también le habría estado hablando durante el camino. Vio que hizo un gesto con el brazo invitándola a entrar.

-Joven, ¿podrías decirme al menos tu nombre?- preguntó con suavidad tratando de no sonar brusco. Sin embargo, Katara no se sintió con las fuerzas ni las ganas suficientes para hablar, así que optó por seguir callada. –Está bien, no pasa nada. Podemos hablar mientras tomamos un delicioso té, ¿te parece bien?-

Esperó a que el señor la empujara lentamente hacia dentro, aunque no se fiaba del todo de él le transmitía buenas vibraciones.

Fuera comenzaba a anochecer. El señor cerró los ventanucos de madera y encendió una pequeña hoguera y varias velas que alumbraron todo el cuarto principal. El interior era acogedor, tenía dos camas a un rincón y una mesa redonda en medio con cojines a su alrededor. También disponía de algunos armarios y objetos de todas clases por cada rincón. Se sentó en uno de los cojines siguiendo las indicaciones del señor.

-Espera aquí un momento, iré a preparar el té.- Katara bajó nuevamente el rostro. Le asustaba mirar demasiado a su alrededor por si podría incomodarlo, así que se mantuvo quieta en su sitio. Eso sí, alerta en todo momento. –ah, por cierto, puedes llamarme Iroh o tío Iroh. Como prefieras. –sonrió una última vez antes de introducirse en una de las dos puertas de la choza; la más cercana a la entrada.

No recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se había quedado sola hasta que un joven había entrado por la puerta principal.

-Tío, he encontrado los ingredientes que me has pedido.- comenzó a hablar al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. En cuanto se volteó se quedó sin palabras y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no asustarse con la presencia de la chica. Katara solo se atrevió a echarle un vistazo rápido, lo que únicamente le sirvió para ver que llevaba el pelo algo largo y suelto. También le pareció ver algo característico en el lado izquierdo de su cara; una especie de mancha que no había apreciado lo suficientemente bien. -¿quién eres tú?- preguntó con tono seco y brusco. Al ver que ella no contestaba y que tampoco hacía ningún movimiento se dirigió hacia la cocina a pasos agigantados.

-¡Zuko! qué bien que ya estés aquí, acabo de preparar té ¿quieres un poco?- su sobrino lo miró con mala cara. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo allí, ni tampoco las intenciones o motivos que podría tener su tío para dejar entrar a alguien desconocido en su casa.

-¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?- le quitó importancia a las palabras de Iroh. Únicamente le interesaba averiguar aquello. – ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?- Iroh sacó una bandeja redonda de madera y puso dos vasos rellenándolos de un líquido verdoso y humeante con buen aroma.

-Entonces solo tomaremos té nosotros- prosiguió cogiendo con cuidado la bandeja y observando cómo su sobrino comenzaba a perder los nervios ante la respuesta que tanto se estaba haciendo esperar. –no te preocupes, esta muchacha estaba en problemas y solo hice lo que cualquiera debía haber hecho para ayudar a alguien inocente. – Zuko esperó unos instantes impidiendo que Iroh saliera de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con traerla aquí?- siguió preguntando. Su tio bajó la mirada pensativo, no tenía ninguna razón en concreto para haberlo hecho.

-Me da la impresión de que necesita ayuda. Es posible que esté viajando sola y que no tenga donde pasar la noche- comentó esperando nuevos reproches que salieron de inmediato de la boca de su sobrino.

-No estarás pensando en dejar que pase aquí la noche, ¿verdad?- Iroh asintió lentamente. –definitivamente te has vuelto loco, ¡ni siquiera sabemos quién es! Me niego. Podría ser peligroso- Iroh levantó una de sus manos indicándole que aquella conversación había terminado y que debía confiar en él.

-Estoy seguro de que si te sintieras perdido te gustaría que alguien mostrara por ti esa misma amabilidad y hospitalidad. Aunque en ocasiones te equivoques, con el tiempo comprobarás que puedes conseguir grandes cosas si aprendes a ponerte en el lugar de otras personas. –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie!- gritó enfadado comenzando a ordenar los ingredientes para preparar una cena ligera.

Katara solo había podido escuchar palabras concretas cuando la conversación entre ellos subía de tono, aún así no logró sacar nada en claro o sospechoso como para no dejarse arropar un poco por aquella comodidad que Iroh le estaba proporcionando.

-Aquí tienes. Quema un poco, así que ten cuidado al beberlo. –conversaron durante un buen rato, aunque era él quien hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Como mucho se había dedicado a asentir o negar con la cabeza. Finalmente le había dicho su nombre. Iroh le había hecho preguntas relacionadas con su destino o procedencia pero en cuanto vio que ella permanecía callada sin intenciones de contestar evitó formular cualquier otra pregunta del estilo. –Bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco mejor, ¿te gustaría pasar aquí la noche con nosotros?- preguntó sutilmente obteniendo una cara de asombro por parte de ella. –creo que estoy en lo cierto al pensar que no tienes donde pasar la noche- con esto último se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

-Yo… no… -Iroh no permitió que dijera nada. Se levantó de su sitio acercándose a ella amablemente indicándole que se levantara para seguirlo.

-Ven conmigo.- Katara cogió su bolsa y se acercó junto a él a la otra puerta restante, la cual abrió seguido mostrando una amplia bañera cuadrada de piedra, algunos cubos de agua, un grifo y una caldera para poder calentar el agua. También había algunos jabones artesanales hechos con aceites. –te propongo que te des un buen baño antes de la cena, parece que has tenido un duro viaje. Te vendrá bien. Puedes dejar tus cosas en el armario de aquí al lado en cuanto hayas cogido todo lo que necesites. –tras las explicaciones de cómo podía calentar el agua la dejó allí y volvió a la cocina con su nieto.

Katara se sentía sobrecogida con tanta amabilidad. Le costaba creer que hubiera gente como Iroh, aunque admitía haber conocido a gente amable en su ciudad natal pero eran personas que conocía desde hacía años. Él, sin embargo, se estaba arriesgando al dejar entrar a una extraña en su casa.

Preparó el baño y antes de zambullirse esperó unos instantes asegurándose de que no había nadie fuera. Después de haber cogido una muda limpia había dejado sus cosas en el armario que Iroh le había indicado.

Dejó que el agua caliente la abrazara y que el vapor se colara por cada uno de sus poros. Se soltó el pelo lavándolo con cuidado y desenredándolo con sus dedos. Comenzó a recordar nuevamente los sucesos que le perseguían cual pesadilla hasta que el olor a jazmín del jabón le embriagara y provocara que las sonrisas de Iroh se colaran en aquellas imágenes. Así como las palabras que la invitaban a quedarse aquella noche. Después trató de recordar el semblante serio del joven que no había vuelto a salir de la cocina y sus preguntas punzantes. No le extrañaba en absoluto que se negara a que ella permaneciera allí, era la misma inseguridad que ella sentía. En aquel momento no era capaz de confiar en nadie. A pesar de que se estaba dejando llevar un poco por Iroh, en realidad tampoco los conocía.

Estaba saturada con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios. Finalmente, cansada de tanto pensar, decidió sumergirse lentamente en el agua dejándose llevar durante un buen rato por su calidez.

Katara se quedó allí hasta que un leve golpe provocó que abriera los ojos recordando donde estaba. Sacó la mano de la gran bañera al tiempo que se incorporaba para alcanzar la toalla que Iroh le había dejado antes de irse.

Después, se vistió con unos pantalones un poco anchos de color marrón claro y por encima se puso una especie de vestido abierto de color azul que se cruzaba y se ataba a un lado. No quería darles más trabajo, así que decidió extraer gran parte del agua de la toalla y secar las huellas húmedas que había dejado en el suelo para echarlas por la pequeña ventanita de la pared. También se secó el pelo de inmediato dejándolo caer cual cascada.

Cuando salió del baño el joven de antes acababa de sentarse en uno de los cojines con semblante serio. Katara había visto como colocaba uno de los cuencos llenos de rollitos de verdura fritos. Ambos permanecieron quietos hasta que ella aceptó la invitación de Iroh para acompañarlos en la cena. Una vez que tomó asiento dieron comienzo a la comida.

-Adelante, coge lo que te apetezca. –Katara observó atentamente todo ante ella, aparte de los rollitos identificó algunos bocaditos de pescado que debían tener algo en su interior, y, también una fuente llena de arroz con especias. Así como unos pequeños cuencos con varias salsas para acompañar. –aunque no lo parezca mi sobrino es buen cocinero. Ha aprendido mucho durante estos últimos meses. –Zuko se mantuvo callado, debía estar molesto por su presencia y no lo culpaba. Durante la cena se atrevió a mirar al frente temiendo encontrarse con sus ojos pero estaba concentrado en comer y a duras penas respondía a lo que su tío le decía cuando el tema no tenía nada que ver con ella.

La cena terminó un poco tarde y aunque se atrevió a decirle a Iroh que le gustaría ayudar a recoger todo, éste se negó y tras prepararle una cama improvisada en el suelo, Katara se recostó esperando a que ellos también se fueran a dormir. A pesar de estar en el suelo era cómoda y calentita, habían colocado unas mantas mullidas y gruesas. Además, ya había dormido muchas veces en el suelo. Exactamente durante los últimos años cuando su madre enfermó.

El rostro de Kya lleno de cariño la acompañó junto a varias lágrimas hasta el momento en el que se quedó dormida. Aunque, también fue su madre quien la hizo despertar a media noche repleta de sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla. Las mantas sobre ella le abrasaban y tenía varios mechones pegados a la frente y la espalda. Miró hacia las camas a su izquierda y se tranquilizó al asegurarse de que no había despertado a ninguno de los dos. Los ronquidos de Iroh se escuchaban por toda la habitación y Zuko dormía de cara a su tío tapado con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Katara se vio envuelta por un remolino de sentimientos que no lograba controlar. Aquel señor había sido realmente amable con ella: le había dejado estar en su casa, había cenado con ellos, la ayudó con el guardia. Los guardias. Rápidamente sintió una mano apretarse sobre su hombro con fuerza, como si quisieran impedir que escapara. Miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. La pesadilla que acababa de tener, en la que recordaba el cuerpo de su madre y recreaba el momento en el que lo dejaba a merced del océano, no la dejaba respirar con calma.

Tenía miedo y lo admitía. Nunca antes había estado tan segura de que debía huir de aquel lugar. Pasara lo que pasara no debía permitir jamás que la atraparan porque si lo hacían, Uma conseguiría borrar cualquier rastro de ella. Eliminaría lo poco que quedaba de su cordura y de la adolescente alegre, trabajadora, responsable y amable que ahora debía esconderse en el fondo de su ser.

Unas terribles ganas de irse la invadieron pero se contuvo de inmediato pensando bien las cosas. Podría preocupar a su anfitrión y era lo último que quería, así que decidió levantarse para buscar en sus cosas el colgante de su madre y volver a la cama para esperar a que los rayos de sol de un nuevo día la despertaran. Abrió el armario y cogió la bolsa incorporándose. Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a dejarla en su sitio sus ojos se posaron sobre un objeto brillante que parecía el filo de una espada.

Estiró su mano para abrir un poco el saco donde estaba guardado y apartar la manta que lo escondía. Entonces, no fue la espada lo que la inquietó, sino una especie de brazalete estrecho de oro con tonos rojos que también se encontraba en su interior. Sabía lo que era aquello, no era un brazalete, sino un coletero que habitualmente se utilizaba entre los nobles de la nación del fuego para sujetar sus cabellos en un moño alto. Se quedó ensimismada unos instantes a medida que diversas hipótesis se abalanzaban sobre ella. Finalmente, no encontró otra explicación que aquella que afirmaba que debían ser del imperio del fuego, pero no lograba entender qué hacían allí. Además, ni Katara ni nadie podía haberse dado cuenta de que eran de la nación enemiga, ambos parecían originarios de allí y vestían con ropa típica de la zona.

De repente recordó que realmente no los conocía y que podían haberle mentido en todo. Lo que sus ojos veían era lo único que realmente podía afirmar. Era evidente que querían ocultarlo. Todos sabían a la perfección que nadie de aquella nación era bienvenido en el imperio agua, a pesar de que ambas naciones tuvieran una tregua.

Sin esperar a que alguno de los dos pudiera despertarse y encontrarla fisgoneando en sus cosas, recogió todo y con tristeza salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. Sentía que no era del todo correcto, aunque Iroh fuera de la nación del fuego se había portado muy bien con ella pero se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. Era difícil leer las verdaderas intenciones en la gente y la amabilidad de Iroh podría ser una trampa. Por eso, aquella vez no caería. Si se equivocaba asumiría las consecuencias de lo que ocurriera, eso sí, siempre estaría agradecida con él.

Aprovechando aquel nuevo descubrimiento que le hacía sentir incómoda y el miedo que aún podía sentir en su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la zona sur del pueblo buscando otra salida en el lado opuesto al que había entrado por la mañana. No había nadie en las calles aunque podía anticiparse a los farolillos de los guardias que vigilaban.

Por un momento miró hacia atrás dejando que el viento ondeara su pelo y la acariciara. Cada vez se sentía más insegura con las decisiones que tomaba pero una vez que se disponía a llevarlas a cabo debía terminarlas. Volvió a girarse con intención de irse cuando un papel grueso tocó su pierna asustándola.

Lo recogió del suelo para observarlo con cuidado. Katara se quedó unos segundos de pie con cara desencajada notando su corazón bombear sangre con muchísima rapidez. Todo a su alrededor se oscureció y se sintió atrapada en una jaula esperando el momento de ser ejecutada. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien yéndose de noche, aunque se arrepentía de no haberse alejado lo suficiente de allí. Le pisaban los talones y no le sería tan fácil escapar. Arrugó el papel en su mano sintiendo nuevamente rabia y ganas de llorar pero en vez de dejar caer sus lágrimas se forzó a correr hacia la oscuridad de un nuevo camino rodeado de árboles y piedras. Lejos de aquella comodidad que por un momento le había parecido reconfortante y volviendo a sumirse en la incertidumbre y la desesperación por sobrevivir.

* * *

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos lo arrastraron hasta el palacio con enormes columnas. Le habría encantado quedarse un buen rato allí fuera admirándolo todo pero no le dejaron detenerse en el exterior.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado cuando, después de esperar quince minutos, una figura entró en la gran sala de cristal ayudada de dos sirvientas. Una de las jóvenes que lo acompañaban no levantaba la vista del suelo. Ambas lo ayudaron hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa frente a él.

El hombre no tenía buena cara a pesar de que intentaba quitarle importancia. El muchacho no podía quitar la vista de la enorme venda ensangrentada que tapaba su costado. El rey, con aire de superioridad, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa acomodándose y levantando la mirada para dirigirla a su invitado. Parecía un poco sorprendido, quizás no se esperaba a alguien tan joven que cargara con una responsabilidad como podría ser el tratar temas relacionados con toda una nación.

-Por fin tengo el placer de conocerle, joven- se dirigió a él con voz ronca. El muchacho fijó la vista en sus ojos. Acababa de comprender que aquél hombre debía ser la persona con quien tenía que reunirse. Posiblemente, al destacar tanto con sus ropas holgadas y de colores cálidos sus guardias se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato de que era él a quien esperaban.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el bosque- trató de disculparse pero Uma lo miró interesado.

-Seguro que no tantos como los que he tenido yo- hizo un esfuerzo por reírse en alto, claramente refiriéndose a su herida. Su invitado se preocupó cuando comenzó a toser con fuerza y una de sus sirvientas tuvo que acercarse con un vaso de agua. –Kairi, tráeme uno. –la joven entendió a la primera lo que le ordenó y en varios segundos regresó con un papel amarillento en la mano. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, pudo ver algo de tristeza en la mirada de la muchacha.

Uma lanzó el papel con precisión al joven para que lo observara. Quiso esperar unos pocos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

El joven observó atentamente la imagen dibujada en él; era un retrato hecho a carboncillo que recogía los rasgos más característicos de una muchacha de pelo largo recogido en una trenza y de rostro sereno. Algo en su interior se removió en cuanto supo quién era, aquella mirada la reconocía a la perfección aunque la del papel fuera diferente. Se trataba de la chica que se había encontrado durante la tormenta.

-Bien, esta cría es la culpable de… bueno, de esta herida en mi costado. Es una fugitiva peligrosa que podría hacer mucho daño a la gente, es por eso que debemos encontrarla cuanto antes. Has dicho que tuviste problemas en el bosque ¿verdad?- el joven asintió con la cabeza. –Y por casualidad ¿no habrás visto a esta chica?- Por unos instantes Uma mostró un tono de desesperación por encontrarla.

Su invitado tardó un poco en contestar y eso le ponía muy nervioso. Sus soldados eran tan inútiles que no habían conseguido capturarla y la idea de imaginarse que andaba por ahí lo llenaba de rabia por dentro. Aún así, ya había dado la orden a los pueblos cercanos y estaba convencido de que la encontrarían pronto. Cuando lo hicieran aquella muchacha se arrepentiría de haberse atrevido a atacarle. Finalmente, el joven tras dudar un buen rato se dejó llevar por su instinto y negó con la cabeza.

-No la he visto, señor. –bajó la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a mentir y temía que pudiera notarlo. Suspiró aliviado cuando el rey dejó el tema de lado y prefirió proceder con el asunto por el que él estaba allí.

-Bueno, no importa, tenemos una conversación pendiente. –esperó unos segundos hasta que sus sirvientas salieran del gran comedor cuando les hizo un gesto con la mano. –Puedes dirigirte a mí como "Rey Uma" si lo prefieres. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Soy Aang.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Seguro que ya pensabais que no volvería a actualizar porque he tardado mucho (en compensación este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo que los anteriores). Pero no os preocupéis que lo voy a continuar y si durante este tiempo no lo he hecho ha sido por diversos motivos (exámenes, trabajos, cumpleaños; poco tiempo). Sin embargo, me comprometo a intentar subir un capítulo cada domingo. Y también me permito adelantar que el cuarto capítulo está a medias, así que lo terminaré a tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me apoyan y me comentan, para mí significa mucho y me da muchísimos ánimos. Así que si no os habéis cansado de esperar, espero que este capítulo os guste y que me hagáis saber si he logrado mi objetivo de tratar ser fiel con las personalidades de los personajes. O que me comentéis cualquier cosa que creáis que podría mejorar. Todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras opiniones son siempre bienvenidas y las recibo con verdadero gusto ^^**

 **Es un placer escribir para vosotras/os. ¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Nuevos compañeros**

Aang esperó impaciente a que Uma continuara hablando, al fin y al cabo era él quien había querido citar a su nación. Todos eran conscientes de la guerra que llevaba amenazando durante años a causa de la nación del agua y la nación del fuego. Sin embargo, los maestros del aire y los acólitos que vivían pacíficamente en los templos siempre se habían mantenido al margen.

Más de una vez habían recibido diversas invitaciones y propuestas para unirse a alguno de los dos bandos pero ninguna había sido aceptada. Se negaban rotundamente a participar en todo acto delictivo. Sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a ayudar a todas las víctimas de la guerra y de los imperios.

En la última temporada mucha gente perteneciente a la nación de la tierra había solicitado ayuda y un hogar seguro. Aang era consciente de todo eso. Él, junto a otros alumnos que serían futuros maestros del aire, entrenaba y convivía en uno de los dos templos preparados para formar a los nuevos maestros. Aunque estaban continuamente en contacto con el resto de los templos más afectados, así que la situación de la guerra les afectaba indirectamente. Todos los monjes de los distintos templos se reunirían aquellos días para tratar el tema de acoger a nuevos refugiados, por lo que optaron por mandar en su lugar a un representante. A él.

Nuevamente, Aang dudaba. Sabía que aquella charla estaría relacionada con el futuro de su nación y no lograba encontrar una razón suficientemente razonable para entender por qué lo habían enviado a él. Quizás se debía a que podría ser de los alumnos más aventajados y a que su maestro el Monje Gyatso confiaba plenamente en él.

Uma pareció leer su mente y sus preocupaciones. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa torcida se enderezó en su silla acolchada.

-Aang, eres muy joven, ¿no?- Uma más que decepcionado parecía contento con aquello, tenía la sensación de que negociar con aquel muchacho podría ser mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con alguno de los viejos monjes cascarrabias. Su corta edad era una desventaja para tratar aquellos temas de vital importancia. –aunque no creo que tu edad sea un impedimento para que puedas tomar decisiones. Al fin y al cabo si te han enviado a ti como representante, deben tener una buena razón.- Aang asintió sutilmente sin saber adonde quería llegar.

-¿Cual es el motivo por el que quería convocar una reunión con la nación del aire, señor?- preguntó de inmediato. Aang era paciente pero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con tanto misterio y quería saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. No acostumbraba a juzgar a las personas a primera vista, era algo que desde pequeño le habían enseñado. Por eso, trataba de dejar a un lado las cosas desagradables que había escuchado en otros pueblos sobre Uma.

-¿Vas directo al grano, eh? Me gusta tu iniciativa, chico.- Uma se sirvió un poco de sake en un pequeño vaso y le dio un sorbo. Después se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. –He de suponer que estarás al corriente de las injusticias que la nación del fuego está cometiendo en la nación de la tierra, ¿verdad? Mi intención es acabar con el sufrimiento de todas aquellas personas que se ven obligadas a huir de sus hogares en busca de refugio. Soy consciente de los problemas que estáis teniendo los nómadas y los acólitos en vuestros templos por la cantidad tan elevada de refugiados que acuden a vosotros en busca de ayuda.- se calló unos segundos, Aang tenía una leve idea de lo que iba a continuar diciendo. –joven maestro, estoy seguro de que todos vosotros, al igual que la gente de mi imperio y yo, queréis detener este caos cuanto antes. Y yo dispongo de la solución, sin embargo, necesito la ayuda de los maestros del aire.

Aang esperó un poco asegurándose de que no continuaría hablando, y entonces le tomó la palabra.

-¿No es también la nación del agua, junto a la nación del fuego, otro de los causantes de estas desgracias?.- la sonrisa de Uma se esfumó y fue reemplazada por un semblante serio.

-Es posible que así sea, mis guerreros tratan de impedir que la nación del fuego siga conquistando más terrenos de la nación de la tierra. Para ello es necesario que nos involucremos en sus ataques, aunque tratamos de minimizar los daños. No somos una amenaza, solo queremos detenerlos.

-Y entonces, ¿qué sucede con los pueblos y ciudades que tu imperio ha reconocido como suyas tras ganar en algunas batallas a la nación del fuego?- Uma notó un pinchazo punzante en la herida, trató de evitar que los nervios le afectaran pero aquel chico no se dejaba envolver por sus palabras.

-Esos pueblos a los que te refieres no los hemos invadido. Mis soldados tratan de darles un nuevo hogar a esas personas, les proporcionamos agua y comida y los protegemos de nuevos ataques. Te he citado aquí para pediros ayuda, vuestra colaboración es vital para poder detener la masacre de la nación del fuego. Juntos, podremos poner fin a esta guerra.

Aang se quedó pensativo. Era una decisión realmente importante que afectaría a toda su gente. Había verdad en sus palabras. A pesar de que la nación del agua estuviera involucrada en las batallas para conquistar nuevos territorios, también reconstruían los pueblos. Los refugiados pertenecían en su mayor parte a territorios que la nación del fuego se había adjudicado.

Uma esperaba expectante una respuesta y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse ganador. El joven no podía negar que los datos que le había proporcionado eran ciertos. Al cabo de varios minutos Aang levantó la cabeza volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

-No puedo negar lo que me has contado, pero creo que es una decisión importante y que debo dejársela al comité de monjes al mando de nuestra nación- Uma pareció decepcionado con sus palabras.- por eso, no os doy una respuesta inmediata. Más bien, os pido tiempo.

Al menos, en aquella ocasión había logrado hacer dudar a su invitado. En las otras veces que había tratado de hablar con los monjes le habían respondido con una negativa rotunda.

-Está bien. Pero es imprescindible que me lo hagáis saber cuanto antes, cada vez son más las zonas afectadas. Tienes un plazo de cinco días.

-Sí, señor. Yo seré el intermediario entre ambas naciones y le haré saber nuestra decisión cuanto antes.- Uma se levantó dando por finalizada la charla e invitándole a seguirlo. Cuando las doncellas se apresuraron a ayudar al rey, acompañó a Aang hasta la puerta principal para despedirlo. –le doy las gracias por su invitación. Ha sido un placer conocerlo en persona- dijo respetuosamente. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con gente importante pero creía haberse dirigido a él de manera correcta.

-Igualmente, Aang. Espero que toméis la decisión adecuada para el bienestar de todos- añadió. Él asintió con firmeza. Uma se sentía tranquilo. A pesar de no haber conseguido el resultado que perseguía, tenía una posibilidad de lograr que los maestros del aire se unieran a sus guerreros de forma voluntaria y pacífica. Pero, aunque no fuera así, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con sus planes.

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer y Aang se apresuraba por llegar cuanto antes a la cueva en la que sus compañeros le esperaban. Había rechazado la invitación del rey de pasar la noche en su castillo, quería regresar cuanto antes al Templo del Sur para informar a su maestro y al resto de monjes.

Appa lo recibió con un lengüetazo y Momo se tiró a sus brazos contento. Lo habían echado de menos pero se las habían arreglado muy bien descansando mientras él había estado bastantes horas fuera. El camino a través del bosque había sido mucho más fácil sin una tormenta que obstaculizara su viaje. Comenzaba a tener hambre, pero antes de llevarse algo a la boca les dio de cenar a sus amigos. Después, emprendió el vuelo a lomos de Appa mientras trataba de devorar un bollo relleno de judías. Llegaron hasta el primer pueblo de la ruta y volaron bajo, casi rozando los tejados de las casas.

Aang soltó un pequeño quejido advirtiéndole a Appa que debía alzarse más y este lo entendió a la perfección. Aang se asomó con cuidado para observar el pueblecillo que tenía casi todas sus luces apagadas. En la oscuridad pudo ver varios papeles tirados en el suelo, con curiosidad, lanzó una pequeña ráfaga atrayendo hasta él una de aquellas hojas.

Era la misma imagen que el rey le había enseñado en la reunión. La chica que había huido tras herir a Uma. Podría llegar a ser realmente peligrosa. Nuevamente las imágenes de ambos en el bosque se colaron en sus pensamientos. Tenía que entregar el mensaje de Uma a su nación, pero también se sentía responsable de la fugitiva. Sobre todo al no haberla detenido en el bosque cuando tuvo oportunidad. Si tenía la ocasión comprobaría por sí mismo si era una amenaza.

Notaba el frío de la noche en el cuerpo, a diferencia de sus amigos peludos, Aang llevaba la cabeza totalmente rapada y su ropa holgada era fina, por lo que dejaba al aire colarse con facilidad. Pegó su cuerpo tanto como pudo al de Appa para sentirse arropado por su pelaje de color blanco.

Cerró un instante los ojos pero Momo se alteró a su lado provocando que se alarmara. Volaban sobre el bosque de la parte norte del pueblo, tenía intención de descansar en el pueblo más adelante, situado antes del cruce a la Isla en la que se encontraba el Templo del Sur. Era el camino más corto para no tener que volar durante varias horas sobre el agua.

Preocupado por el nerviosismo de Momo, que poco después afectó también a Appa, Aang miró a todos lados tratando de entender qué era lo que sucedía para que ambos estuvieran tan alarmados. Entonces, se asomó por uno de los costados del bisonte volador y pudo ver una pequeña silueta corriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Parecía escapar de ellos.

* * *

Katara siguió su camino cuando hubo descansado un poco. Se sentía dolorida, le habría gustado poder dormir algo antes de aventurarse en aquel viaje de nuevo. La noche anterior se había dejado llevar por el cansancio, aunque no había conseguido recuperarse. La cabeza le pesaba y sus piernas flojeaban un poco después de estar tanto rato andando a paso ligero. Contaba con la ventaja de que nadie sabía que se encontraba en medio del bosque en aquel instante, pero eso no significaba que fuera a tener siempre la misma suerte.

Cuando tomó unas rebanadas de pan un poco duro y algo de agua se puso en pie dispuesta a avanzar todo lo posible. Al menos lo que su cuerpo aguantara.

Se sentía tranquila al poder disfrutar del aire fresco de la noche, aquel bosque no era muy profundo y sería difícil perderse en él.

Un aleteo fuerte captó su atención instantáneamente. Fue tan leve y poco ruidoso que le costó identificarlo pero estaba en lo cierto y algo en su interior también se lo advertía. Alguien se acercaba. Intentó controlar los nervios, no debía adelantar acontecimientos, podría aprovechar la oscuridad para escapar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus piernas corrían tratando de alejarse del ruido. Se atrevió a mirar un par de veces hacia atrás pero no conseguía ver a nadie.

No se dio por vencida hasta que se percató de que estaba prácticamente sobre ella. Y no solo eso, ante ella, en medio del camino se encontró con una alta pared de piedra que tendría que escalar para continuar. En ese momento, se cercioró de que había llegado el momento de luchar: pelear por su libertad. No iba a tener la misma suerte que en el pueblo.

Vio la sombra de un objeto en el cielo, tan grande como una nube. Parecía esponjoso. De ella otra figurilla saltó con una especie de instrumento con el que planeó tranquilamente por el cielo. Estaba impresionada, nunca antes había visto nada como aquello. Debían haber llamado a cazadores especializados en encontrar fugitivos. Estaba realmente asustada.

A diez metros de ella la figura tomó tierra volviendo a hacer desaparecer su planeador. Entonces se enderezó y Katara observó que no era más alto que ella. Pensó que podría tratarse de alguien joven, pero aquella no era razón para relajarse. Que se hubieran presentado así ante ella era motivo suficiente para ser una amenaza peligrosa.

La figura comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ella. No era capaz de ver su rostro por culpa de la oscuridad, ni tampoco alguna otra cosa característica que le ayudara a orientarse un poco. Comenzaba a perder los nervios al ver que no podía evitar que continuara acercándose.

-¡No te acerques más!- gritó impotente y casi desesperada. No se veía capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo, cuando habló en alto con tono amenazador le sorprendió que le hiciera caso de inmediato. Se detuvo y estuvieron así unos instantes hasta que nuevamente se atrevió a proseguir su camino hacia ella. -¡No!- pero esa vez no reaccionó a su orden.

Se sentía frustrada al no poder controlar la situación, y finalmente decidió que era el momento de detenerlo a la fuerza. Dio un giro fuerte sobre si misma recogiendo sus brazos en el proceso y provocando que su vestido volara. Recolectó el agua a su alrededor y la lanzó con fuerza contra la figura. Ésta retrocedió de inmediato pero no cayó al suelo. Se levantó seguido y con un par de giros pareció quitarse toda el agua de encima.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba eso.- le admitió con algo de alegría. Aunque Katara no hizo caso y siguió lanzándole potentes chorros de agua que el sujeto esquivaba con facilidad. Se dejaba llevar por sus ganas de alejarlo de allí y pero su cuerpo empezaba a llegar al límite. – ¡Espera, no quiero hacerte daño!- trató de gritarle el otro sujeto pero Katara no asimiló sus palabras.

Movió sus brazos fluidamente de atrás hacia delante fijando a su objetivo. No le preocupaba otra cosa que no fuera alejarlo de ella. Aquella vez, utilizaría todas sus fuerzas en un último golpe. Transformó el agua en hielo punzante y lo empujó hacia él con todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que apoyar la pierna derecha ante ella para poder sujetarse y aguantar el movimiento.

Se quedó unos instantes esperando a ver el resultado y respirando con muchísima dificultad. Estaba sudando y algunos mechones sueltos se le habían vuelto a pegar en la cara. Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas sobre el suelo húmedo. La figura pareció sorprendida ante su ataque y Katara pensó que le daría de lleno. La dimensión de los chorros de hielo abarcaban gran espacio y aunque había demostrado ser hábil le costaría escaparse de aquello.

Levantó lentamente el semblante para ver con horror que todos sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada. Intentó ponerse en pie para tratar de recoger algo de agua.

-¡Espera! –la otra voz le pidió, cada vez más cerca de ella. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de que para ser la voz de un chico era algo aguda. Su visión borrosa le permitió distinguir colores cálidos en su ropa. No tenía intención de dejarle aproximarse más, pero cuando se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo ataque, notó algo pegajoso en su espalda. Se giró horrorizada sin entender lo que sucedía.

A su espalda, un enorme bisonte volador la miraba juguetón. Tenía dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y una gran lengua que acababa de llenarla de babas. El bisonte tenía seis patas, tres a cada lado. Una enorme cola con la que se impulsaba para volar, y el pelaje blanco y sedoso, adornado por una flecha grisácea dibujada a lo largo de su cuerpo con franjas en los costados.

-Parece que a Appa le has caído bien- escuchó entonces tras ella. La figura que le había parecido amenazante hasta entonces, se dejó ver en cuanto se acercó al animalillo peludo. Lo acarició con fuerza hasta que gruñó contento. –Aunque lamento que te haya dejado llena de babas… es su forma de saludar.- Katara pasó a observar ahora al joven a su lado.

Parecía despreocupado y sonreía contento a pesar de que ella había tratado de hacerle daño. Llevaba la cabeza rapada, ropa ancha y ligera de colores naranja y amarillo. Le llamó la atención especialmente las flechas azules por su cuerpo, una grande en la frente y otras en sus manos. Parecían tatuajes propios de alguna cultura.

Su respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad pero su cuerpo seguía demasiado cansado como para intentar huir de ellos.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces agotada- le preguntó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Katara la ignoró y volvió a ponerse en pie sin ninguna ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó ella enfadada. A pesar de que las cosas se habían tranquilizado. El joven se sintió alarmado por su tono. Como si se sintiera culpable de su reacción.

-Yo… bueno. Te vi cuando volaba con Appa y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda. Me extrañó ver a alguien por el bosque a estas horas.

Katara miró amenazante al chico. Por un momento le pareció ver sorpresa en sus ojos grises. Sus palabras le transmitían duda, podría estar mintiéndole. -¿crees que puedes engañarme? ¿Acaso puedes probar que no tienes ningún otro motivo para seguirme?- volvió a adoptar una postura defensiva, dispuesta a atacarle nuevamente a pesar de saber que no tendría posibilidades.

-No… no puedo probarlo. Pero te doy mi palabra.- el joven mostró una mirada confiada. Finalmente, Katara se acercó hasta la pared del acantilado y se dejó caer junto a ella apoyando su espalda. A aquellas alturas estaba tan cansada que le costaba seguir caminando. Tampoco podría escalar aquella enorme roca sin utilizar su habilidad de controlar el agua y para ello necesitaría recuperarse.

-Deberías descansar, has agotado demasiadas fuerzas atacándome.- le aconsejó. Katara la miró seria, le frustraba no haberle podido alcanzar en ninguno de los diversos ataques que le había dirigido. Y encima solo se había dedicado a esquivarlos sin hacerle daño. –Para continuar con tu camino tendrás que escalar este acantilado.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió como pudo en la pared, aquella situación le parecía surrealista. Lograba escapar sin problemas de Inuit, se adentraba en el bosque tranquilamente y de repente un extraño caía literalmente del cielo. Esquivaba todos sus ataques y para colmo no podía continuar su camino porque había una enorme roca ante ella y no disponía de fuerzas suficientes para levantar un chorro de agua que la alzara hasta la cima.

Mientras pensaba cual podría ser la solución, el agobio de no poder avanzar volvía a abrirse paso en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar de manera exagerada. Entonces, notó algo suave situarse a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Appa que se había colocado junto a ella para arroparla. El chico no estaba mucho más lejos de ella, aunque descansaba al otro lado de Appa con una especie de lémur en su cabeza.

-Appa, Momo y yo te llevaremos hasta tu destino, pero esta noche descansaremos aquí.- le dijo él tranquilamente.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda- pero ninguno quiso hacer caso a sus palabras, así que se perdieron en el aire.

-Aun así, lo haremos. Los monjes siempre nos han enseñado que debemos ser altruistas y ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Así que lo haré. Y mis compañeros están de acuerdo conmigo- Katara escuchó un leve gruñido de Appa y algunos chirridos de Momo que movía nervioso sus ojos grandes y verdes.

Ella se quedó callada imaginándose a unos cuantos hombres sin pelo y con túnicas largas que llegaban hasta el suelo. También vislumbró templos blancos rodeados de un paisaje bello y repletos de un montón de aromas diferentes y animales. Aquello le llevó a pensar que sería un lugar como aquel lo que realmente querría para la gente de su nación. Un sitio bonito y tranquilo en el que sentirse libre.

Katara no respondió a aquello así que sus compañeros lo tomaron por una respuesta afirmativa. Justo después le pareció escuchar que el joven volvía a hablarle. ¿Aang? si, lo único que había entendido era aquello. El sueño la abrazaba lentamente mientras recordaba y repetía una y otra vez aquella palabra en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser el nombre del muchacho? Si, así sería. Quizás debía responderle, pero no recordaba si lo había hecho.

Unos segundos después su mente viajaba por un hermoso valle lleno de flores violetas zarandeadas por el viento. Allí estaba ella, vestida con un traje ligero y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Junto a ella, su hermano la agarraba de la mano y tiraba hacia delante para que lo siguiera a través de todo el campo. Después se tumbaron entre carcajadas bajo un enorme árbol con bayas amarillas.

Sokka, ignorando las advertencias de su hermana, alcanzó varios de aquellos frutos y se los llevó a la boca. Estaba hambriento y nadie podría detenerlo. Justo entonces, una terrible quemazón le recorrió todo el cuerpo y empezó a ahogarse. Katara no sabía qué hacer y su control del agua no funcionaba en aquel lugar. Sus gritos no sirvieron de nada y se quedó paralizada, frustrada por no poder evitar el envenenamiento de su hermano. Permaneció quieta, con las manos en la cabeza y encogida, viendo como la luz de sus ojos se disipaba lentamente.

Su cuerpo se agitó varias veces bajo la cola peluda de Appa, llamando su atención. Había sido otra de sus múltiples pesadillas pero a diferencia de las otras, en aquella ocasión las lágrimas habían empapado su cara como si fuera real. Añoraba a su hermano, y en su interior, siempre había conservado un pequeño rayo de esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Quizás seguía con vida, o por el contrario, las desgracias de la vida misma podrían haberle jugado una mala pasada, justo como le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Appa giró la cabeza hacia ella preocupado por la joven que acababan de conocer. Katara le acarició con cuidado la cabeza indicándole que estaba bien y que no le ocurría nada. Después se levantó alejándose de ellos. Podría ser su oportunidad idónea para huir de aquel sujeto, ni siquiera sabría hacia donde había escapado. Pero se retractó de inmediato. No podía retroceder al bosque, su única opción era avanzar lejos de Akabani y lejos de Uma. Aunque lograra escalar la pared Aang volvería a dar con ella más adelante, ya que con Appa avanzaban rápidamente por el aire. Sería absurdo hacerlo, además, aún no comprendía del todo por qué quería ayudarla pero parecía que de momento no tenía ningún motivo para hacerle daño o entregarla a Uma. Si así fuera, a aquellas alturas ya lo habría hecho.

Rodeó a Appa estirándose un poco. Tenía los hombros entumecidos. Se giró de golpe cuando escucho un leve murmullo de palabras. ¿Estaría hablando en sueños? Se acercó un poco a él tratando de adivinar qué era lo que decía pero al final desistió al no poder sacar nada en claro.

Appa volvió a acercarse a ella y la empujó cuidadosamente con la cabeza. Ella le dio un pequeño abrazo sintiéndose realmente cómoda. -tranquilo, chico, no me iré. Lo prometo. Esta vez no huiré. Quizás deba dejar que me ayudéis un poco.- trató de sonreír pero nuevamente no pudo lograrlo. Sin embargo, Appa pareció entender sus palabras y soltó varios gruñidos de alegría. Tras andar un poco por los alrededores, Katara decidió volver a acomodarse junto a Appa y dejarse abrigar por él.

Cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse Aang notó la boca tan seca que sintió ahogarse. Inmediatamente se despertó alterado y con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad. Appa lo miraba juguetón y la mirada penetrante de Momo le sorprendió un poco. Miró a su alrededor y recordó lo sucedido durante la noche. Revivió las palabras de Uma y el momento en el que la chica lo atacó sin éxito en un intento por alejarlo. Y también recordó el retrato de papel en el que estaba su imagen.

Le había demostrado que tenía un gran poder al dominar de aquella manera el agua pero no era capaz de manejarlo correctamente. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y era esa la razón por la que no pudo luchar adecuadamente contra él. Era fuerte, saltaba a la vista, pero lejos de eso no la conocía. Y tampoco podía concluir si podía resultar alguien peligrosa para los habitantes. Era esa la razón por la que trataría de viajar un tiempo con ella y asegurarse de que realmente no lo era. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía responsable, no solo por haberle mentido a Uma sobre su rápido encuentro en el bosque, sino por haberla perdido de vista en aquel momento.

Cuando se levantó no pudo evitar alarmarse al ver que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que se había acomodado para dormir. Por un momento la idea de que hubiera huido le puso nervioso, pero entonces observó una bolsa de tela que debía pertenecerle. Seguía allí, probablemente no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Momo tampoco estaba por allí.

Recordó haber visto desde el cielo un estrecho río bastante cerca de donde se encontraban. Decidido, le hizo señas a Appa para que se quedara en su sitio esperando a que ellos volvieran y avanzó con paso firme hasta el río con intención de despejarse.

Estuvo a punto de apartar unos matorrales para dar con el lugar que buscaba pero antes de eso escuchó algunos ruidos extraños que prefirió identificar. Parecían los ruidillos de su pequeño lémur, la voz de una chica que no se alzaba demasiado y después un montón de chapoteos. Se asomó con cuidado quedándose bastante fascinado con aquello. La chica se había desvestido y llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas ni tirantes, muy corta, que tapaba su pecho. También llevaba una tela blanca larga enrollada en su cintura y piernas a modo de pantalón corto. Idóneo para bañarse. Momo saltaba de un lado a otro cerca de la chica mojándola continuamente. Katara se quejaba constantemente pero se notaba que sus palabras no tenían ni un ápice de reproche, más bien parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

Aang no podía apartar la vista, le parecía una escena realmente divertida y difícil de asimilar. Esperó un rato sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia hasta que decidió hablar.

-Katara…- la chica se giró al instante hasta el lugar del que provenía la voz. Se le hizo raro escuchar su nombre viniendo de él y por culpa del sobresalto le lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua dejándolo congelado e inmóvil contra el tronco de un árbol. –Vaya… veo que has recuperado tus fuerzas- soltó algo nervioso por haberlo pillado desprevenido.

-Me has asustado…- suspiró tranquilizándose y se acercó hasta él deshaciendo el hielo y transportándolo hasta el río. Después, extrajo el agua que resbalaba sobre su piel para secarse instantáneamente.

-Eso parece muy útil- sonrió Aang mostrando toda su dentadura. Estaba fascinado, le habría gustado aprender trucos como aquel. Katara volvió a fijar los ojos en él curiosa. El joven parecía bastante impresionable.

Aang la observó con cuidado, a diferencia de la noche, ahora podía ver con claridad algunos golpes por su cuerpo que comenzaban a sanar, zonas rojas sobre su piel oscura que parecían provocar picor. Tenía mejor aspecto pero sus ojeras seguían bastante marcadas y su mirada seria y dura como la roca no había cambiado en absoluto.

Mientras él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al notar que de repente se acercaba más. Simuló tocar su mejilla, aunque las yemas de sus dedos no llegaron a posarse. Más bien trazaron una línea invisible sobre su piel. Impulsado por los nervios se alejó un poco de ella y le preguntó la razón por la que lo observaba así.

-Tienes una pequeña herida- dijo ella apenada. Con la oscuridad Katara no había podido verla, además, estaba segura de que sus ataques no le habían alcanzado, pero parecía que alguno de ellos había logrado rozarle. Se dio la vuelta regresando a la orilla mientras andaba arrastrando los pies. Aang se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que no entendía qué era lo que ella estaba pensando hacer.

Le indicó que se sentase en el suelo y que se mantuviera quieto unos instantes. Él obedeció y acto seguido Katara se puso de rodillas junto a él. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña burbuja repleta de agua cristalina y pura. La acercó cuidadosamente hasta su cara y la colocó encima de su mejilla. Entonces, el azul cristalino comenzó a brillar con fuerza al tiempo que masajeaba con el agua la zona, repasando una y otra vez la herida sobre su mejilla.

Aang no podía apartar la vista de Katara, estaba frente a él, tan cerca que le era imposible ignorar su respiración, así que decidió centrarse en sus ojos mientras sentía el frescor en su cara. Los repasó unas cuantas veces hasta aprendérselos de memoria. Eran como el océano, intensos y penetrantes. Capaces de transmitir cualquier tipo de emoción, aunque en aquel momento parecían apagados. No brillaban.

Tan rápido como se acercó a él para comenzar a curarlo se alejó al de unos minutos. Entonces, Aang se llevó la mano sobre su mejilla. Ya no estaba. Acababa de descubrir otra maravillosa habilidad que desconocía sobre los maestros del agua. -¡Es estupendo! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó emocionado levantándose de un salto.

-Mi abuela me enseñó cuando era pequeña.- su rostro se tornó triste en cuanto la mencionó y Aang dejó de lado la idea de seguir preguntándole más. Además, ella no se veía dispuesta a seguir con aquella conversación, pues ya se había puesto en marcha hacia donde se encontraba Appa.

-Iré a por el desayuno- dejó de seguirla y desapareció entre los árboles utilizando su agilidad para trepar por ellos y colgarse como un mono. Un rato después volvió hasta sus compañeros y dejó caer en el suelo toda la fruta de distintas clases que había recolectado. Había utilizado su ropa ancha para transportarla hasta allí. Katara miró asombrada, en poco tiempo había logrado recoger mucha comida. Aang pareció leer sus pensamientos al ver su rostro. –es que Appa es un glotón. Para él esto no es más que un pequeño tentempié.- se rio en voz alta.

Comieron unas pocas piezas de fruta y cuando estuvieron listos Aang preparó todo lo necesario para el viaje. Appa disponía de una gran montura en su espalda para poder transportar a gente. Katara dudó unos segundos. ¿Seguro que debía confiar en él? ¿No se estaría dejando llevar? Tenía tantas dudas que le costaba decidir qué era lo correcto y qué no. A lo mejor se estaba poniendo en peligro, quizás aquel chico, aparentemente amable y risueño, solo la estaba engañando. La esperaba sobre Appa con una mano tendida en su dirección, esperando a que ella la agarrara para ayudarla a subir.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es que tienes miedo?- la retó sin perder la sonrisa. Katara sintió la presión de sus sentimientos contradictorios. Su corazón le gritaba continuamente que agarrara la mano y que se dejara ayudar por él. Que confiara. Sin embargo, su cabeza era precavida y le recordaba aquellas veces en las que sus sentimientos le habían llevado a cometer diversos errores. Le recordaba cómo gracias a la precaución se encontraba allí, sana y salva. Debía continuar haciendo lo que su cabeza le decía.

Dio un paso atrás tratando de alejarse pero entonces una pequeña ráfaga la acercó hasta la mano de Aang. Él la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella alzándola como si de una pluma se tratase. Katara tuvo que contener un pequeño grito de sorpresa, su corazón brincaba, posiblemente emocionado. -¡Es hora de escalar esta enorme roca!- gritó contento. Le dirigió una última mirada llena de ilusión, brillante como el sol. Después acarició la cabeza de Appa y le habló con dulzura para que despegara –Appa, vamos allá. ¡Yip-Yip!.

El bisonte volador estiró sus seis patas y dio un colazo para coger impulso. Entonces comenzaron a flotar. Katara tuvo que agarrarse a la cintura de Aang ya que no estaba acostumbrada y temía perder el equilibrio. El suelo estaba cada vez más y más lejos y el viento se agitaba con más fuerza a aquella altura. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se habían acercado lo suficiente a la punta del barranco, pero aun así continuaron su camino surcando los cielos.

Katara se dejó acariciar por el aire, su larga trenza se levantaba continuamente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la calma y la tranquilidad, disfrutando aquel momento. Jamás habría imaginado la posibilidad de poder volar y no solo eso, en aquel instante se sentía un poco más libre. Notaba como los sentimientos dañinos se quedaban atrás.

Aang se dispuso a empezar una conversación pero cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados sonrió contento y prefirió dejarla disfrutar de aquello. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la que los cuatro disfrutaban se vio interrumpida por un cañonazo.

Katara abrió los ojos asustada. Miró a Aang esperando a que dijera algo pero él parecía tan sorprendido como ella. A lo lejos, avistaron algunos edificios no muy altos. Era un pueblo envuelto en la naturaleza, donde los árboles y las plantas surcaban cada rincón. Al acercarse lo suficiente entendieron qué ocurría.

Bajo ellos algunos niños y mujeres corrían en dirección opuesta al gran ejército que acababa de entrar en el pueblo. Otros, los más jóvenes, habían decidido pararles los pies y se habían situado ante ellos con diversas armas; palos, hachas y alguna que otra espada. El general del ejército rió en alto ante su comportamiento, le pareció estúpido.

-¿Creéis que podéis hacer algo con eso? No nos haríais ni cosquillas.- sus soldados también rieron ante el comentario pero los pueblerinos aguantaron su compostura nerviosos. Muchos de ellos tenían la palabra "miedo" escrita en la frente. Aún así, no parecían dispuestos a dejarles avanzar. –por favor, no seáis ilusos. Podemos evitar todo este enfrentamiento, solo queremos lo mejor para vosotros.

-¿Lo mejor para nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo os importa la gente? Sois unos desgraciados que luchan por un bienestar común que no existe. Ni siquiera vosotros le importáis a vuestro propio rey- uno de los jóvenes de la primera fila estalló poniéndose rojo de rabia a medida que hablaba.

El general cambió de semblante a uno serio y bastante temeroso, tanto que el joven se estremeció cuando terminó de hablar. –Si os oponéis, entonces tendremos que hacerlo todo a la fuerza. –bajó una de sus manos dando una señal a los diversos soldados con espadas. También tenían dos cañones y algunos de los soldados eran maestros de agua.

Katara observó horrorizada la escena, aquellas personas entrarían en una lucha en cualquier momento. Debían ayudarles, sino era evidente que los soldados se saldrían con la suya. Ella comprendió al instante lo que ocurría: querían añadir a aquel pueblo, perteneciente a la nación de la tierra, a su nuevo imperio. Sin embargo, Aang parecía bloqueado, incapaz de comprenderlo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritó ella asustada. Estaba convencida de que con sus habilidades para controlar el agua y la capacidad de Aang con el aire podrían intervenir. Pero él seguía perplejo. -¡Aang!- gritó nuevamente zarandeándolo con fuerza. Entonces pestañeó varias veces seguidas y se dio la vuelta observando el rostro de Katara, estaba asustada y no dejaba de gritarle un montón de cosas.

-Son del ejército del agua…- susurró para sí mismo tratando de entenderlo. –no deberían estar aquí, ¿qué están haciendo?

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Quieren adueñarse de este pueblo y matarán a esas personas si no hacemos algo!- la cabeza de Aang dio vueltas durante varios segundos tratando de entenderlo. Uma le había asegurado que ellos solo se involucraban cuando era necesario proteger a la gente y evitar la extensión de la nación del fuego. Pero lo que estaban viendo se alejaba terriblemente de sus palabras.

Los soldados tomaron posiciones amenazantes, estaban preparados para actuar cuando les dieran otra señal. Katara quiso ser paciente, esperar a que Aang entrara en razón. Por un momento creyó que él la ayudaría, pensó que lucharía a su lado. Pero se había equivocado, quizás aquella vez su cabeza nuevamente tuviera razón y Aang solo era uno más que había tratado de ganarse su confianza para luego jugar con sus sentimientos o para entregarla al rey que tanto la buscaba.

Decepcionada, y nuevamente dolida, se puso en pie. Divisó un pequeño pozo en uno de los rincones del pueblo y utilizó el agua de su interior para alzar un remolino lo suficientemente alto para poder caer sobre él. Sin mirar atrás, saltó del lomo de Appa introduciéndose en el remolino y dejándose caer por él. Todos bajo ellos miraban sorprendidos la enorme columna de agua que había emergido por arte de magia.

-¡Katara!- Aang la vio saltar, nuevamente con aquella expresión de dolor parecida a la que contempló en el bosque la primera vez que se cruzaron y algo dentro de él se rompió. Intentó agarrar su mano para pedirle que no saltara, pero su voz se ahogó. Solo pudo gritar su nombre con fuerza.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo prometido. He cumplido con mi palabra y espero seguir haciéndolo :P**

 **La verdad es que hay fragmentos de este capítulo que no me han acabado de convencer mucho, lo veo un poco flojo pero aun así no me quiero desanimar porque el próximo capítulo será más interesante. Además creo que me gustará mucho escribirlo.**

 **También quiero dar las gracias a quienes me comentan porque supone un grandísimo apoyo. Dije que aun así seguiría escribiendo, pero debo admitir que los comentarios me ayudan a hacerlo y me motivan para querer mejorar aquello en lo que fallo. Por eso, os animo a seguir comentando ya que no cuesta nada y tampoco hace falta registrarse xD**

 **Creo que de momento eso es todo (Estos días estoy muy enganchada a Shingeki no Kyojin, otra vez. Así que por si os interesa, estoy planteándome escribir un fic sobre esta serie). Espero que os vaya todo genial. ¡Nos vemos! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La leyenda de Lotis**

Katara sintió que alguien la llamaba antes de introducirse en el fuerte torbellino. Su cuerpo se vio arrastrado hasta el fondo con suavidad mientras pequeñas gotas le salpicaban por todas partes. Finalmente cayó al suelo de cuclillas. Se puso en pie con fuerza mostrando una pose amenazante y totalmente dispuesta a proteger a aquellas personas.

Los aldeanos se quedaron fascinados cuando la vieron descender del cielo y situarse ante ellos. Los guardias, en cambio, en un principio se asustaron pero al ver a la joven la miraron arrogantes. No sería un problema para ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- se dirigió a ella el general al frente del ejército. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en su uniforme y volvió a agarrar con fuerza su espada. La muchacha no respondió y empezó a perder los nervios. Daba la sensación de que quería oponerse a ellos y aquella no era una idea muy inteligente. Si eso era lo que quería, la aplastarían como a un insecto. -¿tanto miedo tienes que no puedes responder? Pobrecilla… tranquila, pequeña, será muy rápido, no os daréis cuenta.

Katara apretó con fuerza los dientes, tanto que por un momento temió romperlos en mil añicos. Aquel hombre hinchado y bajito no hacía más que fanfarronear y soltar estupideces, y ella no iba a dejarse achantar por ninguna de ellas. Estaba preparada. Esta vez se sentía capaz de poder ayudar y lo haría.

El general se cansó de esperar una contestación que jamás llegaría y acabó dando la orden de atacar. Primero se acercaron los soldados de la primera línea, todos ellos con espadas en las manos y sus uniformes azules en representación de la nación del agua. Los aldeanos se tensaron esperando a que llegaran hasta ellos pero Katara no les permitió pasar. Recogió el agua que había utilizado previamente y levantó una enorme ola de cuatro metros con la que los arrastró hasta las afueras del pueblo. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento la dejó desprotegida ante los soldados situados junto a los cañones.

Sintió varias puñaladas por todo su cuerpo, los maestros que controlaban el agua habían aprovechado para lanzar un ataque conjunto para el que necesitaron varios pasos al unísono. Un montón de puntas heladas cayeron sobre los aldeanos y Katara provocándoles graves heridas. Aunque no sería suficiente para frenarla, el dolor físico no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a todo el dolor que había sentido por dentro aquellos días. Se levantó sosteniéndose el brazo en el que la habían alcanzado y continuó haciendo uso de su habilidad para retener las flechas de hielo que caían del cielo continuamente. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido al mover el brazo izquierdo, notaba como la sangre caliente lo recorría hasta caer al suelo.

-¡Eres tú!- gritaron de repente. Katara formó una media esfera de hielo transparente que utilizó para cubrir a todas las personas que se encontraban junto a ella. Miró de inmediato hacia un lado encontrándose con la cara desencajada del general. Parecía ansioso. –¡Eres la mocosa que se atrevió a atacar al Rey!- sus palabras la alarmaron pero no dejó que le afectaran. –Si te capturamos apuesto a que me darán una buena recompensa.- comenzó a reír en alto. Al de un rato, sus soldaron comprendieron también lo que decía y sonrieron deseosos de capturarla.

Katara apretó sus puños aguantando como pudo la barrera esférica que había creado, estaban empezando a agrietarla, sus ataques parecían más intensos desde que su general había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-No aguantaré mucho más…- dijo en bajo a uno de los jóvenes junto a ella. La miró preocupado sin saber qué hacer, ninguno de ellos podía proporcionarle apoyo ya que no controlaban ningún elemento y en aquel momento la fuerza física no servía de nada. –tenéis que salir de aquí. Abriré una apertura en la parte de atrás del escudo para que podáis salir y esconderos en la casa de aquí al lado.- el chico la miró horrorizado y al mismo tiempo aliviado de saber que tenían oportunidad de escapar. Quiso reprochar. Preguntarle qué pasaría con ella, pero su mirada le pidió que siguiera sus indicaciones, que era la única opción que tenían. Si no, habría demasiados heridos. El joven se acercó hasta los demás dándoles órdenes claras y precisas y Katara prosiguió a hacer un agujero lateral cuando vio que estaban listos.

Le dedicaron una última mirada antes de abandonarla y entonces la barrera comenzó a reducirse en tamaño amoldándose únicamente a su cuerpo. Finalmente, al de unos segundos se rompió en pedazos provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo por el impacto. Volvió a levantarse entre jadeos obteniendo una pequeña esfera de agua y girándola una y otra vez sobre sí misma agrandándola como si de una bola de nieve se tratase. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla contra el general pero los maestros de agua la detuvieron en el aire y entonces, ambas partes empujaron la dura bola tratando que impactara contra el oponente.

Las fuerzas de Katara empezaban a flojear a causa de su brazo, tenía una herida algo profunda y mantenerlo en el aire mientras lo sometía a algo como aquello le provocaba bastante dolor. Al menos, había conseguido poner a salvo a aquellas personas. Teniendo en cuenta que la habían reconocido, quizás, con suerte, se olvidarían de aquel lugar y solo se la llevarían a ella. Podrían vivir tranquilos un tiempo.

-No aguantarás mucho más. ¡Ríndete ahora y no te haremos daño!- pronunció en alto escupiendo sus palabras. ¿Qué no le harían daño? Aquella pelea sería un juego de niños comparado con lo que le podría esperar si la llevaban ante el rey. Katara se cubrió los pies con hielo para aferrarse al suelo y evitar que siguieran arrastrándola hacia atrás pero la bola de hielo no se detuvo y continuó retrocediendo hasta ella. Entonces una idea muy clara llegó a ella. Hasta entonces había luchado con todas sus fuerzas pensando que quizás tendría alguna posibilidad pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que estaba perdida. Sola no podría con ellos.

Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados, muertos, sin fuerzas. Trató de cubrirse nuevamente con un escudo de hielo para aminorar el daño de todo aquel peso impactando contra su cuerpo. Vio como la bola aceleró de tal manera que en dos segundos estaría sobre ella, y la esperó. Entonces, también lo vio. Lo sintió.

Una ráfaga de viento tan potente que deshizo su escudo convirtiéndolo de nuevo en pequeños copos de nieve. Con el frío le costó abrir los ojos, aún así pudo ver a Appa lanzando otra gran ola de aire que acabó estrellando la bola en las afueras del pueblo. Después, aprovechando el desconcierto de todos ellos, ya que habían pasado por alto al bisonte del que ella había descendido, Aang planeó hasta ella.

El chico sonriente y despreocupado tenía un semblante serio y dolido. Katara se sintió liberada, por una vez no estaba sola, Aang quería ayudarla. Le hizo señas para que se hiciera a un lado y se pusiera a salvo mientras él movía sus muñecas al unísono. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a mover los brazos sobre él mismo pasándolos sobre su propia cabeza, trazando un enorme disco cada vez más grande. Los soldados no dudaron en atacar lo más rápido que pudieron temiéndose lo peor y el general se había situado tras ellos dándoles órdenes sin parar. El nerviosismo en sus palabras era evidente.

Appa, desde el aire, volvió a dar varios coletazos alejando de allí cada una de las lanzas de hielo que pretendían alcanzar a su compañero.

Cuando estuvo listo, echó las manos atrás, fijó con fuerza los pies en el suelo y lo arrojó hacia delante lanzándolos a todos por los aires lejos de allí. El general quedó en pie, asustado. Sus piernas temblaban pero no perdió sus aires de superioridad a pesar de estar en una situación de clara desventaja. Le dedicó una última mirada fija al chico de ropas cálidas y con tatuajes característicos. Jamás olvidaría su cara y ahora que sabían que la fugitiva se encontraba allí, no tardarían en alcanzarla. Volverían a por ella, eso seguro.

Aang relajó su cuerpo cuando todos ellos se marcharon, aquello que había hecho le pareció la solución más adecuada para evitar que hicieran daño a la gente y al mismo tiempo, no herir a los soldados de gravedad. Se dio media vuelta sorprendiéndose al ver a toda la gente tras él. Los niños y las personas más vulnerables que se habían retirado regresaron, así como los jóvenes a los que Katara había protegido. -¡Katara!- estaba tumbada cerca de la plaza y varias personas la ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

Él se acercó a toda prisa ignorando las miradas agradecidas de los pueblerinos, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba algo pálida, probablemente por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido pero seguía consciente y tratando de quitarle importancia. –¿Estás bien?- se inclinó a su lado agarrando con delicadeza su brazo y provocando algunos quejidos al destapar su herida. No era muy grande pero sí bastante profunda y no dejaba de sangrar. –Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, Katara.

-Aang, me has ayudado.- soltó ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su pérdida de sangre poco le importaba, estaba realmente agradecida. Notaba poco a poco como sus heridas internas estaban casi listas para comenzar a sanar. La imagen del joven con rostro preocupado y las muchachas que le hablaban continuamente pidiéndole que no se durmiera se emborronaron hasta que solo vio oscuridad tras conseguir pronunciar la palabra "gracias".

* * *

Unas horas después ambos se introducían en la que sería su nueva parada. Katara fue tratada por las mujeres del pueblo, quienes consiguieron parar su hemorragia. Cuando descansó toda la mañana, les proporcionaron algo de comida y les dieron las gracias repetidas veces, aunque Katara les advirtió que seguramente volverían para acabar lo que habían empezado. Sin embargo, para la próxima vez estarían mejor preparados.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron montados sobre Appa, Katara durmió y descansó envuelta en un montón de mantas. Momo se sentó a su lado dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa que ella necesitara.

-Muy bien hecho, chico. ¡Eres el mejor!- le dio un gran abrazo a Appa que gruñó contento por sus palabras. Ambos hacían un buen equipo y cuando se compenetraban de aquella forma podían ser imparables. –Pronto llegaremos, y mañana nos dirigiremos a casa. Tengo ganas de ver a todos mis compañeros y a los maestros.- entonces, recordó las palabras de Uma. Palabras que habían perdido todo su valor. Aún no podía creer que aquello que le había contado no fuera cierto cuando le transmitió confianza. Le dio su palabra y él tenía intención de tratar de convencerlos a todos para que ayudasen a detener la guerra. Pero por mucho que tratara de buscarle otro sentido estaba claro lo que había visto: aquellos soldados querían adueñarse del pueblo y estaban dispuestos a utilizar cualquier método para lograrlo. Uma era peligroso, más de lo que podían imaginar.

Katara soltó un pequeño quejido asustando al lémur y haciendo que Aang le prestara atención. ¿Se habría equivocado también respecto a ella? La herida en el costado del rey demostraba que realmente le habían atacado, los múltiples papeles de "se busca" también eran otra prueba que no podía descartar. Pero aquel día también había contemplado con sus propios ojos que su compañera estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para proteger a otros. Alguien como ella no era peligrosa para la gente, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que su rostro acabara dibujado en un montón de papeles? La miró sin poder evitar sonreír con dulzura. Había sido valiente. Gracias a ella, a sus impulsos, había logrado reaccionar y averiguar qué era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Aterrizaron cerca de una posada que tenía un gran campo abierto tras ella. En cuanto Appa se posó en el suelo se tumbó estirando sus patas. Aang se acercó a Katara y la zarandeó con cuidado. Al de unos segundos consiguió que despertara pero parecía confundida. –Estamos en Lotis- sonrió ante ella ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Ella siguió observándole extrañada.

-¿Lotis?- preguntó haciéndole saber que necesitaba más información.

-Si- Aang comenzó a bajar su ligero equipaje al tiempo que le contaba algunas cosas. -¿no conoces este pueblo? Es bastante conocido por su leyenda.- Katara cogió su bolsa y se quedó quieta esperando a que él le indicara lo que harían. –bueno, dejaremos la leyenda para luego, primero deberíamos acercarnos a la posada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no tenía suficiente dinero como para alojarse en una posada, apenas le llegaría para poder comer algo. Aang miró hacia atrás cuando estuvo a punto de entrar por la puerta principal y la observó unos instantes tratando de adivinar lo que le sucedía.

-Aang, yo… no puedo… -dijo en voz baja, estaba avergonzada. Además no entendía por qué aún seguía su camino con él, podían separarse en cualquier momento. Su único objetivo había sido escapar del imperio del Agua y el pueblo anterior en el que habían estado marcaba el final de su territorio.

Con sus palabras pareció entenderlo –no te preocupes, Katara, los dueños son amigos míos y no tendrán problemas con dejarnos pasar aquí la noche, ya verás. –se acercó hasta ella agarrando su mano para que lo siguiera al interior pero Katara reaccionó al roce soltándola de golpe, como si quemara. Aang se preocupó aunque se le pasó de inmediato cuando una señora alta y corpulenta se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Has vuelto, pequeño!- Llevaba una falda larga de color verde hasta el suelo y una camiseta ancha amarilla. Parecía realmente contenta de reencontrarse con él, tanto que Katara pensó que podría ser algún familiar suyo. –Oh, y veo que no vienes solo- le lanzó una mirada pícara que puso nervioso a Aang pero ella prefirió dejar eso de lado y fijarse en los múltiples adornos de flores rosas que decoraban la sala.

-Sí, ella es Katara. Ahora viajamos juntos y…- la mujer le cortó de inmediato.

-Y no tenéis donde pasar la noche, ¿verdad?- le sonrió amablemente al tiempo que Aang asentía de manera exagerada con su cabeza. –entonces os quedaréis aquí. – Aang volvió a acercarse a ella para darle otro largo abrazo en agradecimiento y después los llevó hasta un cuarto bastante amplio que ambos compartirían.

-Muchas gracias, Enthy, ¡eres la mejor!- ella les dedicó otra gran sonrisa a ambos y Katara se inclinó agradecida.

-No os preocupéis, el otro día me ayudaste mucho, Aang. Debo ser yo quien te dé las gracias.- Katara mostró perplejo ante el comentario, ¿había estado allí hacía poco? –La cena estará lista dentro de dos horas, podéis ir a ver el pueblo y a tomar algo en la cafetería de mi hija. Si le dices que vas de mi parte seguro que os invita. Además, habéis venido en las fechas más bonitas del año, se celebra la fiesta del árbol de Loto y habrá un festival que durará dos noches. –un rato después la mujer bajó las escaleras para ordenar varios papeles y más tarde ponerse a preparar la cena para sus huéspedes.

-Venga, vamos- Aang no le dio tiempo a replicar y Katara no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. No le apetecía sumergirse entre la gente ni interactuar con ellos pero en parte sabía que aquello podría ayudarla a dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones. Le vendría bien tomarse un descanso.

Siguió a su compañero hasta situarse a su lado, parecía saber a la perfección a donde se dirigían. Para ella todo era muy confuso. El lugar era bastante amplio y había demasiados pueblerinos ocupados decorando cada una de las calles y fachadas. Atravesaron una enorme plaza ovalada con un árbol de hierro en medio, grande e imponente. El bello árbol estático estaba adornado con un montón de pétalos rosas que lo cubrían casi por completo. Las decoraciones eran en su mayoría de tonos rosa o pastel. Muchos establecimientos colocaban guirnaldas con forma de enormes flores y algunos hombres montaban pequeños puestos, con intención de tenerlos a punto para la noche.

Katara observaba ensimismada todo a su alrededor, aquello distaba mucho de su ciudad fría y silenciosa. Allí la gente parecía alegre de verdad, despreocupados y preparados para disfrutar de sus vidas cada día. Esa era la felicidad que ella buscaba. Era evidente que habían salido de la nación del agua, aunque aquello no significaba que todo lo que captaban sus ojos no pudiera desaparecer pronto si no le paraban los pies a Uma. Siguió con la mirada a cada persona sonriente que los saludaba, hasta que finalmente Aang se detuvo ante una casa de piedra y ella tuvo que pararse en seco volviendo a la realidad.

-Ya hemos llegado. ¡Bienvenida a la mejor tetería de Lotis- dijo entusiasmado. Ella lo miró dubitativa antes de que se introdujeran en el interior.

-Me alegro de que nos des esa fama- una joven de cabello negro recogido en dos moños altos les sonrió desde el mostrador situado a la izquierda de la entrada. –Sed bienvenidos- la chica se inclinó un poco mostrando respeto hacia ellos. Aang se rascó nervioso la parte trasera de la cabeza saludándola, Katara prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-No es para tanto, solo soy sincero. Además fue tu madre quien nos recomendó que viniéramos- la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aunque no comprendía por qué seguía asombrándole aquello, su madre tenía la costumbre de mandar a cada uno de sus huéspedes a su tienda.

-No serás… Aang, ¿verdad?- preguntó con suavidad. El asintió de inmediato. –mi madre me comentó lo mucho que la ayudaste en la posada. Fue una pena que te fueras antes de que pudiéramos conocernos el otro día.- a Katara le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Aang, así como en el de la chica que enroscaba continuamente un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice. –Bueno, no quiero haceros esperar. Hoy tenemos bastantes clientes pero hay algunas mesas libres al fondo. Podéis tomar asiento y en seguida pasaré a atenderos.- después de esto Katara tomó la iniciativa de adelantarse a elegir un sitio alejado del resto, no tenía ganas de seguir contemplando como a ambos les saltaban chiribitas de los ojos. Se sentía incómoda presenciando aquello.

-Ya verás cómo te encanta todo lo que tienen aquí. Seguro que es delicioso.- Aang se sentó frente a ella. Las mesas de madera eran bajitas y redondas. Estaban tan limpias que resplandecían y a su alrededor tenían varios cojines blanditos en los que ambos se sentaron. Katara volvió a sentirse incómoda al pensar que no podría permitirse nada de aquello, su intención era acompañarlo a él. Le molestó el hecho de que él no recordara que antes le hubiera dicho que no tenía dinero. Aang pareció notar que algo la preocupaba y a pesar de haber demostrado ser bastante despistado dio en el clavo con su preocupación. –Te invito yo, pero a cambio me dejarás elegir a mi- ella bajó la vista, no se sentía demasiado bien, no había razón alguna para que él fuera tan amable.

-Oye… ¿hace cuánto que estuviste aquí?- Aang se sintió algo incómodo, no se esperaba aquella pregunta. A menos que hubiera estado en la nación del agua o hubiera sobrevolado por el mar no se explicaba que estuviera allí hacía unos días, ya que cuando la encontraron en el bosque iban en dirección a ella. Su semblante se volvió serio al imaginárselo, ¿tendría Aang algo que ver con Uma? Quizás por eso le costó tanto reaccionar cuando ella le pidió ayuda para defender a los pueblerinos.

-¿Ya habéis pensado lo que tomaréis?- la joven tenía una pequeña bandeja de madera bajo el brazo izquierdo y los miraba expectante. Los había interrumpido en el momento adecuado provocando que dejaran el tema de lado. Aang se adelantó para pedir.

-Sí, nos gustaría tomar té rojo con esencia de arándanos y una bandeja de rollitos rellenos con canela.- se le hacía la boca agua al tiempo que hablaba, seguramente imaginándose aquellas delicias. La chica asintió contenta y volvió en unos pocos minutos trayendo consigo todo lo que habían pedido. También les dejó una bandeja extra con dos pastelitos de color verde cubiertos de almendras. Era un regalo de su parte.

-¿Tenéis intención de ir a la fiesta del Loto?- preguntó con curiosidad antes de marcharse. Aang miró a Katara esperando encontrar una respuesta en su cara pero no esperó a que hiciera ningún gesto para responder que sí con la cabeza. –seguro que os encanta, suelen venir viajeros desde muy lejos para presenciarla. Es por eso que durante estos días la cantidad de gente y de clientes aumenta.

En cuanto la joven se marchó reclamada por otros clientes Katara le lanzó una intensa mirada a Aang, quien se preocupó por si podía haberla ofendido de alguna manera. –Ni siquiera entiendo de qué va ese festival… -dijo dando a entender que se negaba a asistir, o que al menos no entraba dentro de sus planes.

-Es algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo- ella no esperaba que se pusiera a contarle la historia real, ya que su intención solo era darle a entender que se encontraba bastante desganada para verse envuelta entre la gente. Pero, aún así, escuchó atentamente. –Según he leído en un viejo libro del monje Gyatso, hace muchos años un famoso general que vivía en este pueblo se encontró a una bella mujer bailando al pie de un árbol, cerca del lago. Le pareció fascinante como danzaba en sintonía con la tierra y la naturaleza, tanto que no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Ambos se acabaron enamorando y comenzaron a verse todos los días. –hizo una pequeña pausa para llevarse un cacho de rollito a la boca y masticarlo rápidamente. A Katara le sorprendió la manera en la que dijo aquellas últimas palabras como si estuvieran vacías. –sin embargo, el general ya estaba comprometido con otra mujer, sus familias eran las más poderosas del reino y debían unirse en matrimonio para el bienestar de la nación.

Katara bajó la vista probando un bocado del pastel verdoso que simulaba ser té verde, las almendras le daban un toque crujiente y delicioso, sintió como su tripa rugía y se avergonzó al pensar que Aang podía haberla escuchado.

-Cuando su prometida se enteró de que se veían en secreto, cegada por la envidia y los celos, decidió acabar con ella. Así que un día, tras asegurarse de que su futuro marido no se encontraba allí, la apuñaló. Parece ser que la tierra se apiadó de ella y en vez de dejarla morir la transformó en un árbol de loto, de esta forma, seguiría con vida. El general regresó un montón de veces al lugar pero la joven jamás apareció. Cuentan que se pasaba un montón de tiempo tumbado al pie del árbol de loto, donde se sentía extrañamente reconfortado.

-Vaya…- dijo sorprendida. Aquella era una leyenda de amor en toda regla. Ahora comprendía cual podía ser el significado del árbol que se situaba en medio de la gran plaza.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? No entiendo como alguien es capaz de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos tan negativos hasta el punto de querer asesinar a un ser inocente- Aang puso un tono triste pero Katara recordó el momento en el que ella misma había sucumbido a su odio para atacar a Uma. Aunque estaba convencida de que en su caso Uma se merecía algo mucho peor que aquello. –unos años más tarde, la leyenda de la joven convertida en árbol de loto y del general que perdió a su único amor se extendió entre los habitantes de Lotis y decidieron conmemorarlo con una fiesta que se celebraría en su honor.

Era una historia bonita y trágica al mismo tiempo pero por algún motivo no le disgustaba del todo. Cuando observó de nuevo la mesa, preocupada por haberse comido más rollitos de los que ella consideraba que debía, se sorprendió al ver la bandeja vacía. Aang tenía la boca repleta de crema, engullía el último de los pastelitos. Tenía un aspecto de lo más gracioso, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reír cuando comenzó a disculparse con la boca llena por haberse comido el último pedazo.

Después de aquello se despidieron amablemente de la joven que los había atendido y regresaron dando un paseo por la plaza. Había anochecido y las calles estaban alumbradas por farolillos de papel de todos los colores que le daban un aspecto divertido y relajante. Los habitantes no tardarían en salir a las calles de nuevo con sus atuendos elegantes para disfrutar del ambiente y de las danzas alrededor del árbol de metal.

* * *

Ambos se introdujeron en su cuarto y ordenaron sus cosas, hasta que un buen rato después la enorme mujer los llamó a la puerta avisándoles de que era hora de cenar. Katara se sintió tremendamente agradecida por todo aquello. No solo los había invitado a pasar allí la noche, si no que les había preparado una cena deliciosa donde tomaron desde sopa de verduras hasta un postre característico de la posada que tenía aspecto de tortita. También descubrió que su compañero no consumía nada proveniente de los animales y, aunque ella también estuviera harta de comer día sí y día también carne seca de foca porque era lo más barato que podían permitirse, pensó que se perdería un montón de manjares.

-¿Al final habéis ido a ver a mi hija?- preguntó la mujer tomando asiento junto a ellos cuando habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban reposando un rato. Aang asintió con la cabeza llevándose las manos a la tripa, parecía a punto de explotar.

-Estaba todo muy rico, muchas gracias, Enthy.- Katara asintió con la cabeza, ya que le costaba pronunciar palabras como las de él. Ella sonrió con ilusión.

-No es para tanto, chicos. Por cierto, el festival ya habrá empezado, ¿por qué no os acercáis?- Aang se levantó torpemente ante la mirada de las dos, dispuesto a subir al cuarto de nuevo y prepararse para salir pero la mujer los detuvo. –espera un momento.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y volvió con un traje doblado que le tendió a Aang. Él entendió sus intenciones y lo agradeció tratando de rechazarlo pero no lo logró y tuvo que subir a su habitación para cambiarse. Entonces, la mujer miró a Katara con otra enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara; ahora era su turno.

-Ven conmigo, querida. También tengo algo para ti, no creas que me he olvidado.- Katara se negó con educación pero Enthy fue tan insistente que cuando se dio cuenta ya la había introducido en la habitación de su hija y buscaba un atuendo que le pudiera sentar bien. –si no me equivoco, Latra y tú tendréis la misma talla. Creo que esto te sentará muy bien.

Sacó un vestido largo, hasta las rodillas y la ayudó a colocárselo. Katara por un momento se sintió como en casa, como cuando era más pequeña y su madre la ayudaba a vestirse para salir a la calle. Después, sacó un espejo largo dejando que se viera en él. –Sí, tenía razón, te sienta estupendamente.

El vestido estaba compuesto por dos piezas. La principal era el vestido exterior de color pastel, liso y suelto, con mangas anchas y ligeras. Después estaba el vestido interior, de un rosa oscuro que únicamente era visible en la parte de arriba. Tenía la zona del cuello bastante abierta aunque únicamente mostraba dos tirantes del vestido interior. La mujer también le prestó unos zapatos claros y cómodos. Finalmente, le soltó el pelo peinándolo con cuidado, llevaba tanto tiempo sin desenredárselo que le dolió bastante. Para finalizar colocó uno de sus mechones a un lado y lo agarró con una horquilla decorada con una mariposa de color rosa.

-Bien, ya estás lista. Te queda genial. –la mujer le dio un pequeño abrazo y Katara trató de corresponderlo sin utilizar demasiada fuerza.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. M-muchas gracias, señora- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada. Le había costado un poco reconocerse ante el espejo. Enthy la empujó suavemente fuera de la habitación.

-No tienes que darlas, pequeña. Ha sido un placer, mi hija hace tiempo que no me deja mimarla y lo echaba en falta.- Katara le dedicó una suave sonrisa. –venga, seguro que tu amigo te está esperando abajo.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, a pesar de que el traje le permitía moverse con total soltura. Estaba nerviosa por si llamaba bastante la atención, aunque quizás con aquella ropa pasara más desapercibida entre la multitud. Aang no estaba abajo donde debía encontrarlo, entonces se le ocurrió que quizás podría estar fuera con Appa y Momo. Se acercó hasta el campo abriendo la puerta de madera.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, acariciando la cabeza de Appa mientras Momo se subía una y otra vez sobre él. Llevaba un traje verdoso de distintos tonos. La parte de arriba cruzada en la zona del pecho con algunos dibujos color tierra que parecían runas y después un pantalón algo más oscuro y ancho. Aang se dio la vuelta lentamente antes de que ella lo llamara y se quedó unos instantes observándola como si no la lograra reconocer.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eres tú Katara?- se acercó hasta ella y por un momento le pareció ver en él otro leve sonrojo como el que había mostrado ante Latra en la tetería. –E-estás muy bien… me refiero a… la ropa, quiero decir, te sienta bien.- era evidente que estaba nervioso pero ella le quitó importancia y pronto se pusieron de nuevo en camino a la plaza.

Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse transformado, resultaba difícil ver el final de la calle con tantísimas cabezas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Así que les costó bastante llegar hasta la plaza. Katara no pudo evitar fijarse en varias personas que los miraban atentos y se sintió incómoda pero Aang le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse y poco a poco dejó de prestarles atención para centrarse en todo lo demás. Los atuendos iban acorde con el tema de la celebración y un grupo de jóvenes vestían el mismo traje con volantes para llevar a cabo una actuación. En la plaza, lograron tomar asiento en uno de los bancos desde el que pudieron ver con claridad a los jóvenes efectuando sus diversos movimientos propios de maestros que controlaban el elemento tierra. Aang parecía totalmente fascinado, mientras, Katara volvía a quedar sumergida en sus pensamientos lentamente. Así mismo, las preguntas que hacía unas horas se había hecho en la tetería volvían a bombardearla y sintió la necesidad de aclararlas.

-Aang- dijo en voz baja pensando que quizás no le habría escuchado, estaba realmente absorto en el círculo de movimientos, sus ojos brillaban con admiración. Entonces giró lentamente la cabeza despegándose del espectáculo.

-¿Si?- respondió contento. Debía estar realmente alegre de poder disfrutar de todo aquello.

-Yo… verás, me gustaría saber cómo es que has estado aquí hace unos días si cuando nos encontramos en el bosque te dirigías hacia aquí- no parecía haber equivocación en la información de la mujer que los había hospedado y sus palabras borraron lentamente la sonrisa de su compañero dando paso a algunos nervios.

Aang supo que Katara no recordaba haberse encontrado durante la noche tormentosa con él en el bosque. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para ocultar sus intenciones, aunque sabía que Katara quería alejarse del reino de agua por algún motivo. Le preocupaba que pudiera sentarle mal su reunión con Uma y la invitación de que lucharan junto a él, aunque tras el ataque al otro pueblo no tenía ninguna intención de impulsar un acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que se había aventurado a viajar con ella por desconfianza y no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para contárselo. Pero la forma en la que se lo había preguntado… le daba la sensación de que realmente necesitaba una respuesta para sentirse tranquila consigo misma.

-Katara… ¿me prometes que me escucharás hasta que termine de contártelo todo?- temía que no lo dejase acabar y se lo tomara todo a mal. Ella asintió nerviosa, sus palabras podían tirar abajo en tan solo un instante la posible amistad que estaban empezando a formar poco a poco.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, yo… me dirigía a Akabani para reunirme con Uma en nombre de mi nación- sus palabras retumbaron por cada rincón de su cabeza trayendo consigo miles de recuerdos dolorosos. Tal y como sospechaba, Aang realmente estaba relacionado con el rey. Entonces, una imagen que no había recordado hasta entonces le mostró que ambos se habían encontrado mucho antes de que la siguiera en el bosque. Fue durante la tormenta. La figura encapuchada que la persiguió durante un buen rato hasta que consiguió perderlo de vista. Aang había continuado hablando mientras ella se alejaba de sus explicaciones, y cuando regresó a la conversación se había perdido una gran parte de la información. -…y después te encontré a ti, aunque como ya te he dicho, ya había visto con anterioridad tu rostro en una hoja de "se busca"- de repente la herida a la que no le había prestado atención desde su llegada a Lotis empezó a escocer. Sintió un terrible calor inundándola por todas partes. Se ahogaba. Aang paró de hablar de inmediato agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros en cuanto ella bajó la cabeza. -¡Katara! ¿Te encuentras bien?- repitió un par de veces pero no pudo responder.

Se levantó sincontestarle empezando a andar en dirección contraria. Aang le había parecido alguien en quien podría confiar y aunque no le había escuchado sentía la necesidad de alejarse de él y aclararse. Le dolía imaginarse que pudiera estar relacionado con Uma de alguna manera en la que pudiera perjudicarla a ella. Aang la detuvo agarrando su muñeca con fuerza y haciendo que se volteara de inmediato para observarlo a los ojos.

Pero ella apartó con brusquedad su mano y comenzó a correr, dejó que sus pies la llevaran lejos de él. Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, escuchaba como repetía su nombre entre la muchedumbre. Provocando que algunas personas, molestas cuando las apartaba, se giraran a ella y después continuaran mirándola curiosos. Se metió por distintos callejones tratando de perderlo de vista pero le pareció imposible, Aang era tan bueno como ella escabulléndose entre las personas.

Finalmente, tras un buen rato y gracias a otro espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar, consiguió dejarlo atrás. Caminó sola a lo largo de la calle observando a los niños comer chucherías. Los adultos charlaban alegremente y bebían cantando canciones. Ignoró los diferentes puestos a su alrededor a pesar de que vendían objetos realmente interesantes.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció notar que alguien la seguía. Aceleró un poco el paso torciendo varias esquinas para asegurarse de que era a ella a quien perseguía y cuando se hubo cerciorado empezó a correr poco a poco. Aang volvía a pisarle los pies, ¿es que acaso no comprendía que quería estar sola un rato? Pero entonces, al notar que no insistía en llamarla por su nombre para que se detuviera, giró la cabeza preocupada. Su estómago se encogió. Tras ella, casi oculta entre la gente, alguien la estaba alcanzando. No lograba ver su rostro a causa de la capucha verde y de una máscara de yeso que ocultaba su rostro.

Katara se asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse cuando comenzó a correr, aquella persona no podía ser su compañero y por algún motivo no parecía tener buenas intenciones. Pasó a través de diversas calles sin conseguir despirtarla hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. Esperó nerviosa a que la persona apareciera ante ella, sin embargo, esta saltó desde uno de los tejados cercanos para situarse a pocos metros de ella.

Podía ver su mirada punzante tras la máscara, en realidad, era lo único que podía ver. Una mirada fiera dispuesta a todo, y aún así no sabía a quién podía pertenecer. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Si no le dejaba más alternativas, lucharía.

-Por fin te he encontrado, Katara.- se estremeció cuando pronunció su nombre. Aún así, no lograba reconocer aquel tono. Se sentía acorralada, sin oportunidad de escapar. Y por lo visto, aunque tratara de huir por la fuerza no sería nada fácil.

* * *

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. ¿Os ha dejado intrigados/as? Espero que me lo hagáis saber xD**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a esas personas que siempre están ahí dispuestas a comentar y a darme su apoyo para que siga escribiendo. No sabéis lo mucho que me ayudáis con vuestros ánimos. ¡Os lo agradezco un montón!**

 **También me gustaría darle ánimos a** _ **fanatla**_ **, que no está pasando por un buen momento. Así que le deseo que se recomponga pronto, aunque cueste, y que vuelva a deleitarnos con sus estupendas historias. :)**

 **Debo deciros que tengo muy en cuenta vuestras opiniones, así como vuestros consejos para mejorar. En cuanto a los errores gramaticales, siento que se me escapen, suelo revisar varias veces todo el fic. Pero supongo que a veces no es suficiente. Respecto a Uma, estad tranquilos/as que no lo dejaré en un segundo plano, aunque las cosas deben suceder poco a poco jajaja. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de si en esta historia Aang será el Avatar… solo puedo decir que no puedo adelantar nada, así que para averiguarlo tendréis que seguir leyendo jajajaja (qué mala soy).**

 **¡Bueno, entonces hasta el próximo domingo queridos/as lectores/as!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El Templo del Sur

La figura ante ella se enderezó tensando todos sus músculos. La ropa que llevaba se ajustaba a su cuerpo y daba la sensación de quedarle pequeña. Katara se llevó la mano hasta su brazo izquierdo y la introdujo por debajo de la manga ancha para acariciar su herida. Las telas limpias que le habían colocado comenzaban a apretarle cada vez más y su vestido, a pesar de ser ligero, hacía que aumentara la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Vamos… ¿es que tienes miedo?- le preguntó. No supo distinguir el tono que empleaba pero no le dio la sensación de que quisiera gastarle una broma. –vaya, te has olvidado de mí. –dijo decepcionado. Ya se había cerciorado de que aquella voz pertenecía a alguien joven, pero seguía sin poder reconocerla.

-No sé quién eres, pero no te acerques a mí- lo amenazó. Comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego. El joven, entonces, mostró la hoja de su espada, y a Katara le dio la impresión de que debía estar sonriendo bajo aquella máscara. Sus nervios aumentaron a cada paso que daba acercándose a ella. Pero su intento de gritar para pedir ayuda se ahogó al momento.

El joven se había acercado rápidamente hasta ella y ahora la alzaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Tenía sus muñecas sujetas contra la pared sobre su cabeza ejerciendo cada vez más presión. Soltó un pequeño grito al notar como la herida le palpitaba, si seguía así, seguramente volvería a abrirse. Entonces, pasó a sujetar sus muñecas con una sola mano para taparle la boca con la otra. Katara pataleó tanto como pudo propinándole varias patadas en el costado pero él no parecía inmutarse. Era muy fuerte.

-Pareces impaciente por marcharte, pero no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. –hizo una pequeña pausa para acercar más su rostro al de ella, sus ojos de color ámbar eran realmente intensos y agresivos, tal y como sus movimientos. –después de todo tú eres la culpable de mi situación actual.

Se le dificultaba la respiración y temía que en cualquier momento aquella persona parecía enfadarse más a medida que hablaba, fuera a perder los nervios. No se hacía la idea de quién podría ser pero estaba claro que la conocía y que de alguna manera ella había le había causado algún tipo de mal. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se zarandeó todo lo que pudo tratando de zafarse de él pero solo consiguió provocarle una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Katara!- con la figura ocupando todo su marco de visión no pudo ver quién la llamaba a la entrada del callejón pero supo de inmediato que aquella voz era la de su compañero. Y no pudo evitar alegrarse enormemente de que la hubiera encontrado en aquel instante. Lo escuchó correr hasta ella, iba acompañado de Momo. -¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suéltala!- gritó.

Su opresor pareció alarmarse un poco pero no perdió los nervios en ningún momento. Agarró a Katara del cuello y la puso ante él a modo de escudo, después sacó su espada y la colocó en su cuello amenazante. Aang cambió su rostro preocupado a uno totalmente desencajado. No tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar aquella situación para poder liberarla sin causarle daños. No parecía interesarle el dinero o cualquier otra cosa. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

-Si tanto aprecias la vida de tu querida amiga, entonces te irás ahora mismo.- volvió a amenazarle. –de lo contrario, le rebanaré el cuello. Al fin y al cabo me servirá también como deuda por los daños que nos ha causado.

Aang intentó mover sus pies pero estos le temblaban y se negaban a dejar su lugar. No podía irse dejándola allí. Entonces, al de unos cuantos segundos observó como su valiente lémur planeaba hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza del joven y clavaba sus uñas a ambos costados de su cara. El joven pegó un pequeño grito sobresaltándose y aflojando el amarre de Katara. Aprovechó aquel breve momento para tirar y correr hasta Aang con todas sus fuerzas.

El opresor no tardó en deshacerse del lémur, quien había desplazado levemente su máscara mostrando parte de su cara. Persiguió a Katara y estuvo a punto de darle alcance pero Aang levantó una pequeña brisa arrastrando polvo y suciedad hasta sus ojos. Aquello les daría tiempo para huir. Katara se dejó arrastrar por su mano después de echarle un último vistazo al sujeto que se había deshecho por completo de su máscara para tratar de limpiarse los ojos. En ese momento reconoció a la persona que había tratado de hacerle daño.

Aang tiró fuerte de Katara y empezaron a correr hasta la posada en la que tenían todas sus cosas. La guió por las calles, estaba totalmente concentrado en escapar de allí. Katara observó durante unos instantes su rostro nervioso. Aquellas expresiones serias no le pegaban mucho.

Aang, por otra parte, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo. No había podido hacer nada para superar el difícil momento, si no hubiera estado Momo con él, habría tenido que hacer caso a las palabras del enmascarado. Además, había sido su pequeño amigo quien la había encontrado gracias a su buen olfato. Pero ahora que Katara estaba a salvo con él, podía luchar contra aquella persona si trataba de hacerles algún daño. No lo sentía tras ellos, pero aún así no quiso detenerse hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

La posada permanecía a oscuras, Lenthy debía haberse ido a la cama hacía un rato. Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y prepararon a Appa para partir en aquel preciso momento.

-Espera, Aang. Si nos vamos ahora, Lenthy se preocupará.- dijo ella acordándose de la amable mujer que los había tratado estupendamente. Él asintió pero igualmente tenía intención de marcharse.

No les hizo falta introducirse nuevamente en el interior para avisar a Lenthy, ya que fue ella quien se asomó por la puerta, perturbada por los pasos urgentes de sus invitados.

-¿Os marcháis?- preguntó con voz ronca. No entendía qué había podido pasar para que los jóvenes tuvieran tanta prisa por irse. Aang se acercó hasta ella susurrándole algunas cosas que Katara no consiguió escuchar. –Está bien, lo entiendo. ¡Tened cuidado y buen viaje!

Katara no comprendió como le había contado todo lo sucedido tan rápido, pero se concentró en sentarse adecuadamente en la gran montura de Appa. Aang se colocó en su sitio tras darle un último abrazo a Lenthy y entonces alzaron el vuelo.

* * *

Se pasaron un buen rato en silencio sobre el bisonte volador y según le había informado, tardarían bastante en llegar. Bajo ellos solo podía ver agua, habían ido hasta Lotis para después sobrevolar el extenso océano rumbo a la isla en la que estaba situado el Templo del Sur.

Katara volvió a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Aang antes de salir corriendo y recordó que aún se sentía dolida con él y que no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación. Así que apoyando su barbilla sobre el borde de la montura de Appa, dejó caer sus brazos muertos manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte. A lo lejos, más allá de donde el mar y el cielo se fusionaban habría tierra, posiblemente del territorio de la nación de la tierra.

-¿Tienes hambre?- se asustó al escuchar su voz. Había estado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, no había entendido muy bien sus palabras. Oyó a Aang suspirar, como si aquella situación tan tensa se le hiciera insoportable.

Bajó de la cabeza de Appa soltando la cuerda que tenía cada extremo anudado a uno de sus cuernos. Caminó ligeramente sobre su espalda hasta sentarse ante ella algo temeroso. Quizás le preocupaba que ella no quisiera hablar.

-Katara… creo que deberías escuchar lo que debo decirte.- comenzó, ella continuó mirando el agua y las olas. Aquello la tranquilizaba.

-Ahora no, Aang, no quiero hablar del tema.- le dijo tajante pero sin sonar demasiado brusca. En vez de eso había utilizado un tono bastante suave que podría transmitir algo de decepción.

Entonces, comenzó a preguntarse por qué aún seguía con él. No tenían ningún motivo para continuar su viaje juntos. Era cierto que ella no tenía un rumbo fijo, más bien se guiaba por un objetivo: deshacerse de Uma. Mientras tanto debía alejarse todo lo posible de aquel lugar, debía ponerse a salvo. Puede que Aang pudiera proporcionarle esa seguridad que buscaba, quizás esa era la razón por la que no había escapado durante la noche. Además, la había ayudado con el enmascarado. Aún así, Aang no le había contado toda la verdad en el momento adecuado, por eso, estaba convencida de que aunque estuviera dispuesto a decirle todo, ya no serviría para nada. Sentía dudas sobre si podría seguir confiando en él o si por el contrario guardaba más secretos que pudieran hacerle daño.

Se sobresaltó cuando Aang tomó su brazo con cuidado. A pesar de su negativa no se alejó de su sitio y estaba dispuesto a examinar su herida. Katara dejó que quitara las telas blancas que se habían teñido de color rojo por la presión de su atacante. Le daba la sensación de que tendría mal aspecto y cuando sintió el aire fresco sobre su piel abierta le escoció.

-¡Ah!- él la miró al instante asustado por si le había hecho daño. Era evidente que no estaba como al principio, no parecía infectada, pero se había vuelto a abrir. Aang se acercó hasta sus bolsas de viaje y sacó una cantimplor que contenía agua. La cogió con ambas manos y desenroscó el tapón.

-No tiene muy buena pinta. Es hora de que la trates un poco para acelerar el proceso de sanación.- le propuso.

La herida que curó de la mejilla de su compañero había sido superficial, un pequeño corte fácil de curar. Pero aquello se situaba en otro nivel diferente. Una herida que abarcaba los veinte centímetros y que era bastante profunda. No podía curarla al instante. Ni siquiera con varias sesiones utilizando su habilidad sería capaz de lograrlo. Sin embargo, si podía acelerar el proceso y en vez de dejar que tardara casi un mes en curar, podía reducir muchísimo el tiempo a unos cuantos días.

Extrajo hábilmente con su mano libre algo de agua y como pudo movió la esfera amorfa continuamente sobre la herida. El líquido transparente brilló con intensidad, era difícil llevar a cabo algo tan complejo con una sola mano. Más aún con Aang cerca observándolo todo al detalle, a pesar de haberlo visto anteriormente parecía seguir asombrándole. Dejó de centrarse en el rostro sorprendido y atento de Aang para sumergirse en la fluidez del agua y la sanación de la herida.

Cuando estuvo más de diez minutos paró y dejó que él volviera a taparla con telas limpias y secas.

-Uma me intentó engañar- soltó de repente con la mirada fija en lo que hacía. Aquella frase era certera e inevitablemente había captado su atención, posiblemente para evitar que volviera a detener sus intentos de entablar una conversación sobre lo ocurrido. Y lo había conseguido. Katara no le detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo qué puedes tener que ver con él. ¿Eres su aliado? ¿Su amigo?- él la miró sorprendido negando de manera exagerada con la cabeza y terminando de atar las vendas.

Se acomodó a su lado apoyándose también en el borde de la montura y pensando en las palabras adecuadas para que ella no pudiera malinterpretarlas.

-Desde que la guerra empezó no ha dejado de venir gente de la nación de la tierra en busca de refugio. Nuestros templos están colapsados, aún así, no podemos dejar a su suerte a quien necesita ayuda. –Katara dejó de observar el mar para mirarlo a él. Tenía una mirada perdida y distante.

Había escuchado cosas acerca de la guerra aunque ella no la conociera en primera persona. En ese aspecto los habitantes del imperio del agua no habían sufrido estragos ni pesares. Pero parecía que en otras zonas, sobre todo en las conquistadas por la nación del fuego, había muerto muchísima gente. Al menos, eso era lo que les hacían creer a ellos.

-La nación del agua ha intentado diversas veces tratar de firmar un acuerdo con los monjes para ayudarlos pero en ninguna ocasión los monjes aceptaron. Ha llegado un punto en el que todo se está volviendo insostenible con los refugiados. Hay escasez de alimento y agua, no hay hogares suficientes para acoger a tantos. Los monjes de los cuatro templos tenían una reunión importante para tomar una decisión sobre los refugiados y es por eso que me mandaron a mí en su nombre para hablar con Uma.

Ella esperó a que Aang parara y la mirara a los ojos -¿a ti?- preguntó dándole a entender que era un tema complicado y realmente importante como para dejarlo en manos de alguien tan joven. Él asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con la duda.

-Sí, yo también me lo he estado preguntando. Deben tener alguna razón. El caso es que Uma me contó que sus únicas intenciones eran detener la guerra y evitar el sufrimiento de aquellas personas. Me dijo que si los maestros del aire luchaban a su lado, estaba seguro de poder poner fin a la guerra.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- Katara hizo un esfuerzo por callarse todo lo que en aquel momento se le pasaba por la cabeza acerca de Uma. Aang volvió a bajar la mirada.

-No supe qué hacer, así que le prometí darle una respuesta antes de cuatro días, cuando hablara con los monjes. Mi intención era confiar en él y convencer a los monjes.- ella se entristeció al ver como había caído en sus engaños con tanta facilidad. Katara sabía a la perfección lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. –pero cuando estuvimos en aquél pueblo me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Esta vez fue ella la que bajó el rostro. Podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando, también podía ser mentira, pero en el fondo sabía que sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad. –es por eso que te estoy agradecido.

Le dedicó una leve sonrisa amable, la cual se disipó cuando ella volvió a formularle una nueva pregunta.

-Aquella noche… dijiste que ya me habías visto antes.- soltó dándole pie a que contara lo que en el festival no había escuchado por estar absorta en sus distintas sensaciones negativas.

-Sí, durante la noche tormentosa.- ella le negó con la cabeza y Aang comprendió que no era esa la respuesta que buscaba. Era el momento de contar también aquello y esperaba que no se enfadara. –Fue Uma quien me enseñó uno de los papeles en el que aparece tu rostro.- ella los recordaba a la perfección, un dolor punzante la atravesó al imaginarlo. -pensó que quizás podría haberme cruzado contigo en el bosque.

-¿Y por eso saliste a buscarme la noche siguiente? ¿Para llevarme a Uma?- él trató de tranquilizarla pidiéndole que no adelantara acontecimientos.

-No. Le mentí, le dije que no te había visto. Era la primera vez que mentía sin una razón de peso.- se entristeció.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que ya lo has hecho dos veces. Me has engañado a mi.- le reprochó sin mostrar algún tipo de enfado, así que Aang no se vio alarmado por sus palabras.

-Tu caso es diferente. No te mentí, solo oculté información y cuando me preguntaste en el festival te lo conté todo. – se llevó la mano a la cabeza acariciándola y rascándose un par de veces.

-Entonces, ¿qué razón tenías para seguirme?- dijo dejando de lado los reproches absurdos. Aunque él tuviera razón tampoco quería admitirlo, además no se había molestado en escucharle cuando estuvo dispuesto a contarle todo la primera vez.

-Me sentía responsable por si realmente eras peligrosa como Uma había dicho. Aunque debo admitir que tuve suerte de dar contigo cuando volaba con Appa.

-¿Peligrosa?- casi le entró la risa de pensarlo. Aunque era cierto que le había causado daños importantes a Uma y a los soldados del día anterior pero ella solo luchaba cuando creía que era necesario.

Aang comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara tan extraña y divertida que tenía su compañera. –esas fueron mis primeras intenciones al querer viajar contigo. Al menos hasta Lotis. Pero parece ser que nuestros caminos han tomado otro rumbo.- la miró sonriente creyendo totalmente en sus palabras.

-Puede ser…- Katara se sumergió en el brillo de sus ojos grises mientras sentía que la desconfianza desaparecía poco a poco dando paso a una posible amistad. No quería reconocer que desde un principio Aang le había dado una buena impresión y que a pesar de haberle ocultado esa información no podía guardarle ningún tipo de rencor.

-Bueno, pues ahora es su turno, señorita.- Katara mostró una expresión asustada. Con aquella conversación, de alguna manera habían terminado rompiendo el fino muro de cristal que los separaba en lo que llevaban de viaje. Ahora podían entenderse mejor. Katara apartó su mirada a otro lado. Aquel tema que tanto daño le había hecho y todo el dolor que guardaba… no estaba preparada para recordarlo al detalle. Mucho menos para sacarlo a la luz ante otra persona. -¿Por qué huyes del imperio del agua?.

Ella negó con la cabeza levantándose lentamente. Aang comprendió al instante su negativa y le entristeció bastante saber que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a contarle cosas un poco más personales sobre su vida. Tenía verdadera curiosidad, pero el monje Gyatso le había enseñado a ser paciente y aunque le costó muchos meses dominar la paciencia ahora era todo un experto.

-Aang… ¿q-qué es eso de allí?- Katara susurró con un hilillo de voz. Estaba absorta ante algo que sus ojos captaban a espaldas de él. Su compañero se giró de inmediato alarmado y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Katara temió que se le salieran en cualquier momento.

-Es… el templo…

Ambos contemplaron durante unos cuantos segundos las enormes humaredas que llegaban hasta el cielo. Desde aquella distancia no podían distinguir con claridad las llamas del fuego pero era evidente que algo grave sucedía allí.

Cuando reaccionó, Aang se colocó rápidamente sobre la cabeza de Appa y lo animó continuamente para que se diera más prisa en llegar. Estaban a escasos quince minutos del lugar y a medida que se acercaban el espectáculo ante sus ojos los asombraba más y más.

Katara dejó todas sus cosas recogidas en un rincón. Después, se colocó ambas cantimploras; la suya y la de Aang, alrededor de la cintura. Tenía el presentimiento de que quizás las necesitaría, aunque se sentía más tranquila al saber que la isla estaba rodeada de agua.

No supo qué decir en aquel momento, Aang parecía completamente ido, aunque ella podía entender más o menos como debía sentirse al ver que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su gente, a sus amigos y familia.

Se prepararon para aterrizar cuanto antes sobre una de las múltiples plataformas que salían de las rocas. Las había de distintos niveles. Katara aprovechó para observar con atención las enormes torres que estaban envueltas en humo. A pesar de los destrozos, no veían a nadie por allí. Appa tomó tierra en un pequeño patio con una escalera que permitía subir hasta el borde del acantilado. Ante ellos tenían un puente que se había roto y del que salía fuego.

Aang tomó tierra con agilidad y Katara pegó un salto desde el lomo de Appa para situarse junto a él. Caminaron recorriendo diferentes zonas y observando que cada una de ellas se encontraba en peor estado que la anterior. Quien fuera que hubiera hecho aquello había tenido intención de causar el mayor destrozo posible. Era imposible que aquello tuviera algo que ver con los maestros del aire y tampoco imaginaban quien podría haberlo hecho. Aunque a Katara le venía un nombre a la mente: Uma.

Poco a poco y con cuidado de no pisar demasiado en las zonas del suelo que estaban agrietadas, Aang la guió hasta el templo principal en el que vivían los monjes y maestros del aire y también el lugar donde les enseñaban las diferentes técnicas. Alarmado, corrió al tiempo que sus manos temblaban exageradamente. Se temía que hubiera ocurrido lo peor.

No había rastro de acólitos, monjes o aprendices como Aang. Ni siquiera los lémures o bisontes voladores, que convivían con ellos, permanecían allí. La vegetación ardía provocando que las llamas se extendieran y quemaran más terreno a medida que los minutos pasaban. Katara ayudó a Aang a apagar las llamas que se iban encontrando, aunque no disponían del tiempo suficiente para disolverlas todas.

Se paró ante las grandes puertas del interior del templo, aquella era la sala a la que nunca antes habían dejado penetrar a nadie. Según le habían contado sus compañeros, ni siquiera los monjes comunes o maestros del aire podían entrar. Pero ahora ya no estaban allí, no había nadie. Aang trató de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas esperando que se moviera, pero no ocurrió. En vez de eso, algunas voces les llamaron la atención en el exterior.

Katara salió de inmediato para averiguar quiénes eran, Aang se paró tras ella sorprendido. Los uniformes de aquellos soldados eran rojos como el fuego, ardientes y salvajes. Dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso. Así era como funcionaban las cosas en la nación del fuego. Ellos eran los culpables de lo que había sucedido.

-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? ¿Qué ha pasado?- gritó Aang transmitiendo enfado y nerviosismo en sus palabras. A Katara le dio la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería el control.

-¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros?- preguntó uno de los soldados juguetón. Aquel chaval parecía fuera de sus cabales. –creíamos que no había nadie aquí.

-Habéis… habéis destruido el templo- se paró unos instantes -¿Dónde está toda la gente?

-Oye, chaval, será mejor que te tranquilices un poco si no quieres que te demos una lección.- Katara le tocó el brazo con suavidad indicándole que tratara de bajar el tono de voz. De lo contrario no lograrían averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido. –así me gusta.

El otro de los soldados comenzó a acercarse lentamente –tú pareces ser de aquí, mocoso. Vendrás con nosotros y tu amiguita también.

Katara se dio cuenta de que no tendrían ocasión de sacarles información, al menos, no sin luchar. Le hizo una seña a Aang para que se mantuviera atrás mientras trataba de calmarse y volver a respirar con tranquilidad, aunque no lo conseguía. Ella le daría algo de tiempo. Aang no estuvo de acuerdo con aquello pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no pudo detener a su compañera cuando se le adelantó totalmente dispuesta a encargarse de todo. Aang era consciente de que Katara todavía no se había recuperado de su herida y que seguramente no le traería nada bueno involucrarse en una pelea. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó sus piernas no se movieron.

Los dos soldados comprendieron al instante sus motivos y se dedicaron una gran sonrisa triunfante, estaban convencidos de que aquellos críos no tenían nada que hacer contra dos grandes maestros del fuego.

-Está bien, vendréis a la fuerza- tras su última palabra dio una voltereta de lado alzando su puño al frente en dirección a Katara. De su puño salió una gran llama abrasadora dispuesta a convertirla en cenizas. Ella reaccionó al instante sacando agua de sus cantimploras y apagando las vivas llamas. Entonces, el segundo soldado apareció por uno de sus costados lanzándole otro ataque igual de intenso. Katara tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que la alcanzara, notó el calor realmente cerca de su rostro.

Los soldados rieron, Aang en cambio, gritó con fuerza su nombre. No podía mantener sus manos relajadas, temblaban exageradamente. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos negativos, pensar que todas aquellas personas con las que había compartido tanto ya no se encontraban con él le hacía sentirse realmente desgraciado. Además, su hogar estaba siendo destruido y no era capaz de canalizar su propio elemento. Se sentía pesado y no encontraba la ligereza que requería el aire para ser utilizado.

-¿Creías que esto sería un juego?- le dijo el otro soldado sonriendo. Se acercó a ella hasta situarse a unos pocos metros. Katara se levantó rodando hacia atrás y acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la plataforma del templo. –ahora, vendrás con nosotros.

Se quedó quieta unos instantes, necesitaba que Aang hiciera algo cuanto antes, le había proporcionado el tiempo suficiente para calmarse. Ya no podía aguantar más. Esperó hasta el último instante, cuando el soldado se encontró lo suficientemente cerca. Cogió el agua del océano que quedaba a su espalda y lo lanzó con fuerza estrellándola contra su costado y apartándolo inmediatamente de su camino. Sin embargo, cuando se deshizo de él unas cuantas bolas de fuego aparecieron ante ella e impactaron de lleno contra su cuerpo. Katara fue lanzada unos metros atrás hasta que sus pies no lograron tocar tierra firme, pero tuvo la suerte de agarrarse al borde del acantilado.

-¡Aang! ¡No podré aguantar más!- miró hacia arriba. En circunstancias normales habría podido con su propio peso y no tendría problemas para volver a subir pero su brazo seguía dolorido. Además, temía que la herida se volvería a abrir después de aquello. Corría la suerte de poder controlar el elemento del agua, por lo tanto, si caía al agua no le supondría graves problemas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerse daño. La altura desde allí era de más de cincuenta metros.

La cara sonriente del soldado vestido de rojo asomó ante ella enseñándole su bota acabada en punta. Tenía intención de pisar su mano o eso era lo que le daba a entender, quizás ya no le interesara llevársela con ellos. -¿tu amigo no sabe luchar? seguro que es uno de esos acólitos inútiles que únicamente se dedican a mantener la cultura pero que no son capaces de controlar el elemento del aire. No sirven para nada. Supongo que estaba equivocado en querer llevaros con nosotros. Será mejor deshacernos de vosotros aquí mismo.

Entonces, una fuerte brisa impulsó al hombre lejos de Katara haciendo que cayera al océano. Katara sintió la mano de Aang sujetar su brazo bueno y alzarla como si de una pluma se tratase. Ella lo miró agradecida por haber reaccionado justo a tiempo, pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquel no parecía su compañero, estaba ligeramente distinto. Los tatuajes sobre su cuerpo adquirían un brillante color azul casi blanco y su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, lejos de allí. A su alrededor se levantaba demasiado viento.

Katara trató de agarrar su mano para obligarlo a mirarla a la cara pero entonces salió corriendo hasta la entrada del templo. Se detuvo un instante antes de entrar para lanzar un fuerte ataque tras ella. El soldado del que Katara se había deshecho se había acercado silenciosamente hasta ellos sin éxito. Lo observó atentamente, lo que en un principio pareció una fuerte brisa cortante se había transformado en grueso hielo que había paralizado por completo al soldado. Se encontraba pegado en la pared con todo su cuerpo congelado a excepción de la cabeza.

Katara se giró sorprendida, Aang ya no estaba ante ella, así que corrió nuevamente tras él. Cuando se introdujo en el interior lo encontró parado ante la gran puerta que minutos antes trató de abrir. Un aura azulada lo envolvió recogiendo más y más aire que giró en torno a él y que provocó que se alzara en el aire. Después, automáticamente lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de aire frio que impactó contra la puerta, y que tras activar el mecanismo de unas piezas parecidas a trompetas con diversos tubos, se abrió.

Entonces, Aang volvió a bajar hasta el suelo y con sus tatuajes aún brillando intensamente comenzó a caminar al interior de la sala donde un aire pesado lo golpeó.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Siento muchísimo la tardanza. La verdad es que el capítulo lo tenía casi a punto para subirlo cuando tocaba pero tenía una buena excusa para dejarlo un pelín de lado: un examen.**

 **He tenido que estudiar bastante para dedicarle este tiempo al examen, y encima el atrasarme en subir el capítulo no ha servido de nada porque no he podido aprobarlo -.-**

 **Así que no volveré a hacerlo, ¡lo prometo! Últimamente ando un poco desmotivada pero conseguiré sacar los capítulos a tiempo. Ahora que ya llegan las navidades, aunque tengo que preparar los exámenes de Enero, estoy segura de que podré seguir subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada domingo. Ya tengo más tiempo libre así que no tendría ninguna excusa para atrasarme jajajaja.**

 **También empezaré a pasarme otra vez a leer fics y comentar que ya lo echo de menos :P**

 **Con esto, ¡os deseo unas felices fiestas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Un buen amigo

En el templo del Sur, situado en una islita formada por diversos acantilados, concretamente entre la Nación del Agua y la Nación del Fuego, algo asombroso estaba ocurriendo. En el interior del gran templo, la sala que durante años no había sido abierta por nadie, se encontraba iluminada por una luz procedente de un pequeño maestro del aire.

Katara observaba incrédula sin entender qué era lo que sucedía ante ella. Su compañero se había deshecho con suma facilidad de los dos soldados y en esos instantes había entrado automáticamente en la sala cuando un rato antes no había sido capaz de abrirla con su ráfaga más potente.

No se imaginaba que pudiera guardar tantísimo poder en su interior, quería evitar sentir miedo al presenciarlo pero la sensación de que Aang no era consciente de lo que hacía y la posibilidad de que pudiera perder el control la inquietaba. No sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar ante aquello, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar qué sería lo próximo que ocurriera.

El cuerpo de su compañero se posó en el suelo con suavidad, casi dio la sensación de que unos pocos centímetros le separaban de las baldosas. Sus tatuajes seguían resplandecientes y emanaban un poder increíble. Cuando tocó tierra comenzó a andar tranquilamente y con total seguridad. Ante él, se encontraba un pequeño altar con una enorme estatua de piedra sobre él. Era la de un monje que debió ser importante hacía años, la vestimenta era diferente a la que Aang llevaba, por lo que Katara supuso que sería un antepasado bastante lejano. Quizás más lejano de lo que aparentaba.

Su compañero se puso de cuclillas y abrió la pequeña puerta del altar, estiró la mano para introducirla en su interior y sacó algo de él. Entonces, todo el aire que se arremolinaba a su alrededor cogió más y más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Los pilares que sujetaban la sala comenzaban a temblar con fuerza y Katara se asustó al ver algunos cachitos de roca que caían junto a ella. La estructura del edificio estaba bastante dañada por el ataque que había sufrido y si Aang seguía así conseguiría sepultarlos vivos. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera, pero no se le ocurría cómo.

-¡Aang! ¡Déjalo ya, conseguirás que el templo se derrumbe!- gritó con un poco de desesperación. Tal y como esperaba que sucediera, el joven no reaccionó ni pareció haberla escuchado.

No le quedaba más remedio que detenerlo de alguna manera, aunque no fuera la más sutil. Salió fuera y acumuló algo de agua con intención de refrescarle la cabeza al joven maestro. Cuando volvió a su posición anterior desplazó el líquido azul hasta él para dejarlo caer sobre su cabeza. Quizás así lograría despertarlo. Pero fue en vano. El agua salada se unió al remolino de aire comenzando a girar con fuerza. Katara observó aterrorizada aquello, la idea más eficaz que se le había ocurrido ni siquiera había conseguido llamar su atención.

Sin disponer de mucho más tiempo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llegar hasta él para tratar de despertarlo, zarandeándolo o dándole una buena torta que lo regresara a la realidad. Caminó decidida pero a medida que se acercaba le costaba aún más mantenerse sujeta al suelo, el aire era demasiado fuerte.

Katara pensó inmediatamente en recoger un poco más de agua y fijarse con hielo al suelo cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, de esa forma su cuerpo no se iría hacia atrás.

El viento y el agua comenzaban a golpearla a medida que se acercaba más y más a él. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, incluso era capaz de ver lo que tenía en sus manos: Unos objetos realmente extraños que sujetaba con suma fuerza entre sus dedos. Se acercó un poco más para quedar a su lado y observar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban en blanco e irradiaban esa luz cegadora característica de sus tatuajes. Aquello le dio a entender que efectivamente, Aang parecía estar en trance y no era consciente de la realidad.

Trató de hablarle nuevamente, esperando que así escuchara su voz y pudiera colarse en aquel mundo extraño en el que estaba. Las dudas la invadieron, ¿y si no conseguía que volviera a su estado normal? De aquella forma podría representar un peligro incluso mayor que la guerra entre las naciones, podría destruir el mundo entero si quisiera.

Sin ninguna idea mejor agarró sus hombros tras él y lo zarandeó varias veces con brusquedad a medida que gritaba su nombre. La alta velocidad del agua y el aire le dificultaban la respiración pero aún así no se dio por vencida. Siguió tratando de despertarlo hasta que Aang levantó su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia atrás con suma facilidad.

Katara cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y desde ahí contempló la silueta de su compañero en la misma posición en la que estaba. Sin embargo, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y se sumergieran en la oscuridad pudo ver un cacho de techo desplomándose sobre él.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido. Le costó situarse pero finalmente, al incorporarse supo que seguía en el templo del aire. Miró a ambos lados, junto a ella había una fogata que tanto Appa como Momo observaban contentos. Al otro lado, estaba Aang, cabizbajo.

Momo soltó un pequeño gritillo al verla levantarse y así, captó al instante la atención del joven maestro. Aang la observaba con cierta timidez, parecía avergonzado. Su rostro volvía a estar tan sereno como siempre y ya no podía identificar aquellos ojos vacíos en él. Había regresado a su estado normal.

-Katara… lo siento mucho- dijo antes de que ella se pusiera a pensar en todas las preguntas que quería hacerle sobre lo sucedido. Entonces, recordó lo sucedido e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza para encontrarse con una especie de tela rodeándola. Se habría dado un buen golpe. Después recordó la imagen que vio antes de quedarse inconsciente y revisó el cuerpo de su amigo con la mirada en busca de alguna herida.

Aang pareció darse cuenta de eso y la calmó de inmediato –yo estoy bien. La única que ha salido herida has sido tú. Y por mi culpa. De verdad que lo siento.- repitió nuevamente.

-Apenas me duele- trató de quitarle importancia aunque realmente no era así. Observó el resto de su propio cuerpo en busca de más cortes o golpes pero a excepción de una herida al rojo vivo entre sus dedos no encontró gran cosa. Se la tapó con un cacho de tela limpio y se sentó rodeándose con la manta que la tapaba anteriormente. -¿cómo estás tú?

El se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero ni siquiera sonrió al escucharla. ¿Realmente se sentía tan culpable por aquello? Al fin y al cabo no era consciente de lo que hacía, ¿o sí? Aang volvió a fijar su mirada en ella animándose a contarle lo que había sentido mientras se encontraba en aquel estado.

-Es la primera vez que siento algo así. La rabia se apoderó de mi y cuando quise darme cuenta algo que desconocía me atraía hacia el interior del templo.- Katara se incorporó y se animó a preguntarle por las extrañas figuras que había estado protegiendo durante aquel estado.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Son alguna especie de reliquia de tu nación?- Aang supo de inmediato a lo que ella se refería y las sacó del pequeño saco que tenía junto a él. Las miró detenidamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ellas.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea- ella se sorprendió mucho de oír eso, hacía unas horas las había sujetado con tanto ahínco que le costaba creer que ni siquiera él supiera lo que eran. –pero me resultan bastante familiares, como si ya las conociera.

Sus ojos grisáceos resplandecieron bajo la luz de las llamas, Katara no quiso seguir forzándolo a encontrar una respuesta que desconocía, quizás aquello no resultara demasiado cómodo para él. Así, cuando cenaron la sopa ligera que Aang había preparado, ella se dispuso a tratar de nuevo su herida.

Cuando Aang la sacó fuera del templo se había preocupado de limpiarla un poco con agua limpia y taparla para que no estuviera expuesta, sin embargo, tenía peor aspecto que antes. Posiblemente se debiera al ataque de los dos soldados de la nación del fuego. Trató de no soltar un leve quejido cuando notó el agua fría sobre la herida, sabía que él estaba observándola y no quería preocuparlo.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz acercándose más a ella. Momo observó en la distancia soltando algunos ruidillos de preocupación. Mientras, Appa acababa de acomodarse en el suelo y se disponía a entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

-No, pronto no quedará ni rastro- contestó optimista, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que aquello era demasiado improbable. La herida se había vuelto a abrir y tardaría un tiempo en sanar. Aunque le había dicho aquello con convencimiento, ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para creérselo pero no dijo nada.

Procedió a hacer uso de sus habilidades sanadoras mediante el agua que contenía con su única mano libre. Nuevamente, se iluminó con un aura azulada brillante que en medio de aquella oscuridad podría verse a distancia. El joven monje se sumergió en sus pensamientos acompañados de aquella luz mágica que lo hechizaba casi al instante. Cuando terminó tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se sintió algo avergonzado. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y podía sentir su respiración a la perfección.

-Deberíamos irnos ya a dormir- dijo ella al ver que se había quedado un poco bloqueado. Con movimientos bruscos y poco naturales Aang se alejó y se acomodó junto a Appa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Katara se volvió a acomodar después de rodearse el brazo con tela limpia, y entonces asimiló las palabras de su compañero sintiendo curiosidad por sus intenciones.

Claramente, debía estar pensando en encontrarar a su gente. Si aquellos soldados los habían secuestrado, era su deber ayudarlos. Además, con aquella fuerza no tendría rival. Aunque antes debía aprender a controlarla para usarla de aliada. Sin embargo, no creía que ellos dos solos fueran capaces de ayudarlos a todos y enfrentarse a toda una nación sin salir malheridos, era demasiado arriesgado. Bastantes problemas tuvieron cuando ayudaron a la gente de aquel pueblo, no sería fácil. Por eso, ansiaba saber qué era lo que se le pasaba al joven monje por la cabeza, ¿qué intenciones tenía?

-Aang.- preguntó después de dar varias vueltas en sus mantas y de plantear diversas hipótesis sobre los movimientos que harían a continuación. -¿A dónde iremos?

Tardó un rato en contestar y por un momento pensó que quizás se habría quedado dormido. Pero se alegró y se puso nerviosa al escuchar su voz acompañada de la madera quemándose en la fogata.

-Iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo. Seguro que él nos puede ayudar- dijo convencido de sus palabras. El tono de seguridad que empleó la tranquilizó un poco y entonces, pudo conciliar el sueño con total soltura.

* * *

Katara no esperó que su viaje fuera tan largo, hasta el punto de sobrevolar los cielos durante un día y medio y casi sin parar a descansar. Aunque le preocupaba más el estado de Appa, el gran bisonte blanco no aparentaba estar cansado pero seguro que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Durante su viaje Aang le había contado muchas cosas de su nación y también de varias de sus aventuras cuando todavía estudiaba allí las artes de controlar el elemento aire con sus compañeros. Sabía que en el fondo sentía tristeza porque notaba un aire de nostalgia en su rostro cuando hablaba de ellos. Sin embargo, también detectaba esperanza, esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada y que todos estuvieran bien.

Aunque ya conocía bastante bien a su compañero de viaje, se había cerciorado con aquello que no era una persona que solía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones al igual que ella. Había sido capaz de dejar de lado el rencor y el dolor que le producía perder a sus seres queridos para pensar fríamente en la forma de rescatarlos sanos y salvos. Él seguía adelante, dando pequeños pasos pero cada vez más cerca de su meta. Por el contrario, ella apenas recordaba ya sus fuertes deseos de cambiar la situación de toda su gente. Con la pérdida de su madre y la casi invisible posibilidad de que su hermano aún siguiera con vida, lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Y en vez de tratar de buscar una solución para ayudarlos se había limitado a seguir alejándose de aquel sitio que tanto daño le producía.

Por mucho que quisiera dejar todo aquello atrás, con el tiempo, sus perseguidores acabarían llegando hasta el donde se encontrara. La guerra seguiría ganando terreno, involucrando a más gente inocente y destruyendo todo a su paso. Al final, mucha gente que estuviera en contra de ambas naciones se vería atrapada en medio de aquella lucha. Quizás, solo debía encontrar a quienes ansiaban detener a los imperios y destronar a sus reyes tiranos.

-¿Katara?- escuchó entonces la voz de Aang. La miraba preocupado, seguramente porque habría estado un buen rato llamándola sin conseguir que reaccionara. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia él se sorprendió de inmediato.

Katara se puso de pie y avanzó tambaleándose hasta la cabeza de Appa donde Aang estaba sentado dirigiendo al bisonte blanco. Tomó asiento tras él poniéndose de rodillas y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven para sujetarse mientras miraba por encima de su cabeza.

Ante ellos, una gran ciudad se alzaba protegida por un grueso muro de piedra y tierra. La ciudad, rodeada de barrancos, estaba construida sobre diferentes colinas. Por eso, en su interior cuatro grandes montículos se alzaban imponentes.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían dejado atrás el océano y desde entonces Katara únicamente había visto tierra, bosques y montañas por todos lados. Aunque aquel paisaje también le encantaba, era natural y pacífico. Tampoco se habían cruzado con soldados en todo el camino. Y dentro de unos minutos sobrevolarían la hermosa ciudad repleta de una especie de canaletas anchas de piedra por las que se enviaban distintas mercancías de una punta a la otra. Aquel sistema era perfecto para un sitio tan grande y en el que vivía tantísima gente, pues Omashu era la segunda ciudad más grande del Reino Tierra, después de Ba Sing Se.

-Appa, ¡yip-yip!- lo animó para que acelerara el paso y terminaran de llegar al lugar. Aterrizaron en una plaza un poco amplia bajo la mirada asombrada de los ciudadanos. Los bisontes voladores eran conocidos por todo el mundo pero resultaba ser ligeramente diferente presenciarlos en su total esplendor.

Dejó que un amable granjero que trabajaba a las afueras se ocupara de llevarlo a un establo y tras dejar a Appa al cuidado de Momo, puso rumbo al palacio con Katara.

Les costó bastante llegar porque tanto Katara como él se quedaban a cada nada observando los puestos. Omashu era una ciudad repleta de tiendas con un montón de mercancía propia del Reino Tierra, así como diversos restaurantes y talleres donde fabricaban objetos de cerámica. Por todas partes, ya fuera bajo los altos canales por los que se deslizaba la mercancía, o sobre ellos, miles de viviendas adornaban la ciudad. Todas ellas estaban construidas con piedra y tenían tejas de color verde. El palacio, sin embargo, se alejaba un poco de aquel lugar situándose en la colina más grande y más alejada.

Aunque no fuera muy propio de la maestra del agua, nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande con tantísimos puestos donde vendían cosas raras y bonitas, así que todo aquello la embriagaba. El olor de la comida impulsó a Aang a entrar en uno de los establecimientos donde comieron algunos bocados. Aunque al final, cuando se percataron de que el sol comenzaba a ponerse aceleraron el paso hasta situarse ante las enormes puertas del palacio de tierra, concretamente, en la cima de la colina más alta.

Aang se acercó a uno de los guardias para susurrarle algo. –perdone, señor. Nos gustaría hablar con el rey.- el soldado miró a su compañero extrañado y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron comenzaron a reírse en voz alta.

-Eres muy gracioso, pequeño. Aunque tuvieras una cita para hablar con el rey ya habrías perdido tu oportunidad. Se está haciendo de noche.- contestó más tranquilo cuando paró de reírse como un loco. Aang suspiró por su actitud socarrona.

-No nos hace falta ninguna cita para tener una audiencia con él, somos amigos- esta vez, después de reírse con fuerza procedió a contestarle de forma sarcástica.

-¿Ah, sí? Y dime, ¿a quién tenemos el placer de llevar ante el rey?- preguntó aguantándose la risa y esperando a que respondiera algo para seguir con su risotada.

-Soy Aang, vengo desde el Templo del Aire del Sur.- el otro soldado se acercó a ellos dispuesto a terminar con la charla sin sentido y echarlos de allí. Aang regresó hasta donde estaba Katara, un poco más atrás.

-¿No nos dejarán entrar?- preguntó ella esperando que su compañero le contara lo ocurrido, aunque en la distancia había sido testigo de las risas de ambos guardias y se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

-Eso parece- la condujo hacia uno de los lados del muro un poco alejado de los guardias, hasta que ellos se percataron de que se habían vuelto a acercar.

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Te he dicho que te fueras a casa!- gritó empezando a correr hacia ellos con su espada en el costado. El otro soldado dudó si seguir a su compañero o quedarse allí parado. Entonces, cuando Aang miró de nuevo a Katara y leyó en sus ojos un montón de preguntas y desconcierto, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura sorprendiéndola.

-A-Aang, ¿qué pretendes?- dijo sin soltarse de su amarre. Él le dedicó una mirada pícara y divertida. Ambos se dieron la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el guardia que estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y cuando estiró su mano hacia ellos el pequeño maestro pegó un gran salto que los impulsó hacia arriba y les dio la oportunidad de pasar el muro.

Katara sintió el aire recorrer todo su cuerpo, aquello era diferente de cuando volaba sobre Appa. Estar sobre el bisonte volador le hacía sentir tranquila y libre, mientras que en aquel momento sentía emoción e intriga por saber lo que ocurriría. Un enorme cosquilleo recorrió la zona de su tripa y a pesar de que la tentación de mirar hacia abajo podría dar paso al miedo, Aang le aconsejó que mirara hacia arriba o se concentrara a él.

El miedo a que algo saliera mal quedaba a un lado porque extrañamente confiaba en él y sus habilidades. Además, aunque mostraba una actitud divertida y desentendida, estaba convencida de que realmente le preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal y sabía que no permitiría que algo así sucediera. Esos sentimientos que le transmitía eran suficientes para que pudiera disfrutar por completo de aquel breve impulso hacia el atardecer.

El soldado se quedó al otro lado sorprendido y hasta que no comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del palacio no escucharon sus gritos de frustración. Seguramente tendría intención de seguirlos y darles alcance antes de que consiguieran llegar hasta el rey. Pero por desgracia para ellos, a aquellas alturas sería difícil lograrlo. Aang era bueno escurriéndose por todas partes gracias a la ligereza del elemento que controlaba y Katara era arrastrada junto a él de la mano.

El interior estaba repleto de diversos pasillos amplios decorados con figuras de barro y estatuillas de piedra. Todo estaba bañado por una luz verdosa que mantenía la oscuridad permitiéndoles situarse y divisar lo justo y necesario. Por muchas vueltas que dieron no se encontraron con ningún sirviente o persona que trabajara allí, ni siquiera con los guardias que los seguían. Después de correr durante un buen rato, Aang aminoró el paso y soltó la mano de Katara para secarse el sudor en su pantalón.

-Qué raro… juraría que estaba por aquí.- dijo Aang caminando lentamente y observando cada rincón con detenimiento. Katara lo siguió en silencio sin comprender mucho lo que decía.

-Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?- preguntó tras unos minutos. Aang se detuvo y miró hacia atrás para mostrarle una mirada nerviosa, después sonrió inevitablemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde hace un buen rato- admitió. Katara soltó un gran suspiro apoyándose sobre una de las paredes para dejar descansar un poco su cuerpo y el pequeño monje se sentó junto a ella en el suelo. –no recordaba que esto fuera tan grande… aunque quizás se debía a que el Monje Gyatso me guió sin problemas por el interior.

Ambos descansaron durante unos pocos minutos para recuperar el aliento y pensar en una nueva manera de dar con el Rey. Aang se levantó de un salto y puso rumbo al frente, decidieron que únicamente girarían a la derecha o en su defecto, seguirían de frente. Empezó a caminar y Katara dejó caer el peso sobre su hombro derecho antes de despegarse del muro de piedra. Entonces, tras ella, un mecanismo se activó llamando la atención de su compañero y el cuerpo de la maestra de agua desapareció como si la pared se la hubiera tragado.

-¡Katara!- gritó llegando hasta el lugar y palpando por todas partes la pared. Estaba preocupado pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que por fin hubieran dado con el pasadizo que él había estado buscando. Revisó varias veces la pared hasta que al final encontró una zona un poco más lisa que el resto de la superficie. Posó la palma de su mano sobre ella y empujó con fuerza. El mismo mecanismo de hacia unos momentos empezó a funcionar y Aang se coló por el agujero que se acababa de abrir.

Cuando se incorporó encontró ante él una sala hogareña y con un olor peculiar que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Todo seguía bañado por la luz verdosa que parecían emitir varias rocas cristalizadas que estaban colocadas a lo largo de las paredes. En el centro, pudo ver a Katara sentada de espaldas en una mesa frente a alguien. Inmediatamente, cuando se decidió a caminar hacia ellos escuchó la voz del hombre dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Oh, veo que ahora ya estamos todos- dijo con tranquilidad. Aang se acercó lo suficiente hasta situarse junto a él para poder observar nuevamente el rostro del rey. Sus ojos arrastraban grandes ojeras que parecían ser características de él, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su extraño gorro con dos grandes cuernos que llevaba en el centro de la cabeza sobre su pelo canoso. Sus ropas eran largas y anchas de tonos verdes propios de la Región. Aunque el rey se quedó estático observando al joven monje, en su cara podía notarse su esfuerzo por evitar sonreír, esperando a que Aang tomara la iniciativa.

-¡Bumi, viejo loco!- gritó saltando a sus brazos y envolviéndose en un abrazo con él. Katara se quedó sorprendida por la escena que estaba contemplando. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieran ese tipo de relación tan cercana, aunque conociendo un poco a Aang, no le extrañaba que actuara así con las personas en las que confiaba. Ambos rieron durante un rato mientras el Rey daba diversas vueltas sobre sí mismo zarandeando al joven por el aire. Después, lo dejó en el suelo y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Tu amiga ha llegado antes que tú y te estábamos esperando. Me dijo que había venido contigo- le explicó el rey acariciándose su larga perilla repleta de canas.

-La verdad es que nos ha costado mucho encontrar este sitio. Sé que tiene varias entradas pero no he sido capaz de dar con ninguna- se entristeció, no le gustaba haber olvidado aquello.

-¡Ah! Eso es porque hemos remodelado el palacio- ambos lo observaron sorprendidos. Aquel lugar era inmenso y debía ser duro re decorar y reconstruir los diferentes pasadizos porque estaban seguros de que debía haber un montón tras todas aquellas paredes. –No me miréis así. Lo hicimos hace unos días, pensaréis que soy un viejo chiflado y débil pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, ¡soy el mejor maestro de Tierra que existe!- gritó en voz alta levantándose de la mesa para posteriormente volver a sentarse.

-Sin duda, ya lo demostraste cuando vine con el Maestro- dijo Aang con una sonrisa. Parecía estar recordando todo lo que hicieron en su anterior visita.

Por lo que hablaron durante la cena, Katara supo que la relación de ambos era excelente, por si la reacción que habían tenido hacía un rato no era suficiente para demostrarlo. Al parecer, cuando Aang acompañó al Monje Gyatso en su última visita a Omashu y los presentó a ambos, no se llevaron muy bien, ya que el Rey se empeñó en poner a prueba las habilidades de Aang sin razón alguna, pero unos días después se volvieron inseparables.

Ambos charlaron continuamente sobre sus diversas aventuras en los canales que el Rey Bumi había mandado construir por toda la ciudad para repartir el correo con facilidad. Aquella vez, a ambos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de probarlos ellos mismos montados en una tabla de piedra y aunque lo pasaron bien también provocaron diversos destrozos y enfados en algunos de los habitantes.

Katara se quedó pensando en la última vez en la que ella había cometido alguna locura y se lo había pasado tan bien que no le importaron las consecuencias. El único recuerdo que le vino fue el de cuando era muy pequeña y fue arrastrada por su hermano para montar sobre los pingüinos a forma de trineo. Al principio le pareció una idea realmente peligrosa pero después fue ella quien le insistió unas cuantas veces para volver a repetir la experiencia.

-¿Katara?- la llamó Aang. Ella miró hacia arriba cerciorándose de que ambos la miraban fijamente. No era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello, se sumergía en alguno de sus pensamientos o recuerdos y olvidaba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Esperó a que alguno de ellos volviera a repetir lo que sea que le hubieran preguntado.

-Aang me estaba contando todo lo que habéis pasado para llegar hasta aquí, también vuestros encuentros con ambas naciones y lo que ocurrió con el Templo del Sur.- le explicó Bumi con voz calmada. Ella asintió con la cabeza esperando a que retomaran la conversación.

-Es por eso que hemos venido aquí. Tú conoces muy bien a mi gente y también la fuerza de ambas naciones. Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder rescatar a los maestros del aire que se han llevado… y también terminar con esta guerra absurda.- le pidió con firmeza. Bumi volvió a acariciarse la perilla para acto seguido apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa y observarlos fijamente a ambos.

-Tu compañera, ¿Katara, verdad?- ella afirmó con la cabeza. –¿Ella vivía en el Imperio del Agua?- Aang la observó notando un aura de tristeza rodeándola al tiempo que asentía nuevamente.

-Nos encontramos mientras trataba de alejarse de aquel lugar- continuó su compañero para ahorrarle el que tuviera que hablar. Seguía sin conocer cuáles eran los motivos de que quisiera dejar atrás con tanto ahínco el Reino pero podía hacerse a la idea de que su situación no debía ser demasiado buena.

-Ya veo…- carraspeó pensando un poco y organizando sus ideas. –alguien perteneciente al Reino del Agua sería un buen aliado para nosotros. Además, seguramente pueda aportarnos información sobre el Rey.

-¡Y es capaz de dominar el agua y curar heridas!- le contó Aang emocionado. Katara el lanzó una mirada acusadora indicándole que no debía haber dicho eso. Pero después lo dejó pasar y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que está planeando?- quiso saber. Aquel hombre mayor le daba la sensación de estar ocultando su verdadera naturaleza bajo un aspecto débil. Estaba convencida de que era muy astuto y fuerte. Cuando escuchó su pregunta directa y precisa les mostró una gran sonrisa acompañada de una cara algo desencajada.

-Me gusta tu nueva amiga, pequeño Aang.- le dijo a este sacándole también una sonrisa. –El Reino Tierra también está sufriendo diversos ataques en sus pueblos más alejados, aunque las ciudades grandes como Omashu y Ba Sing Se seguirán resistiéndo sin problemas- explicó. –Sin embargo, esto no durará eternamente y hasta nosotros comenzamos a tener problemas de espacio. No podemos acoger a tantos refugiados, y me temo que la situación en los templos del aire es similar a la nuestra. Por eso mismo, el Rey de Ba Sing Se y yo estamos planeando llevar a cabo un plan para detener a ambos imperios, aunque aún no hemos profundizado demasiado en él. Lo que si hemos determinado es que será un ataque desde el interior, sin dañar a los soldados directamente.

Ambos escucharon atentos sus ideas de detener todo aquello. –aliados como vosotros dos nos vendrían muy bien, así que os tendré en cuenta cuando elaboremos el plan.- sonrió y rió a carcajadas. Katara continuó impasible, aunque en el fondo le alegraba poder servir de algo para detener todo a aquello. Quizás aquella visita al Rey le había ayudado a recordar que aún tenía una promesa que cumplir y le estaban dando la oportunidad de participar en ella.

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Aang la observó con admiración. Katara solía mantenerse al margen pero, al igual que cuando atacaron a aquel pueblo, en situaciones que lo requerían su determinación salía a flote con gran facilidad.

Bumi volvió a dedicarles un montón de carcajadas sorprendido por su participación, aquellos jóvenes tan decididos y llenos de vitalidad le encantaban. Sin embargo, también sabía que la paciencia era un elemento imprescindible y era el momento de que sus nuevos invitados descansaran de su largo viaje como era debido.

-Ahora, es hora de que vayáis a descansar. Mañana continuaremos con nuestra charla, además hay algunas cosas que quiero enseñaros.- sonrió por última vez para desaparecer por una de las paredes y dejar abierta otra gran apertura en la otra punta de la sala. En su interior vieron un largo pasillo con dos salas, cada uno de ellos se introdujo en una de ellas y se dejó caer sobre la cama blandita. Tras unos días duros y en los que apenas habían descansado, aquella noche podrían recuperar todas sus energías.

* * *

 **Por fin me decido a publicar el siguiente capítulo. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, y aunque no tengo excusa, solo puedo decir que en esta ausencia he aprovechado bien el tiempo xD Aunque intentaré no desmotivarme tanto y no tardar en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, esperaré vuestros comentarios que tanto me alegran :)**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaaa!**


End file.
